


Ведьмачья работа

by 006_stkglm, fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: The Ritual (2017), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: — Я никогда не задумывался о том, каково приходится героям моих баллад, — тихо сказал Лютик. — А сейчас я словно застрял в середине самой страшной из них, да еще и понятия не имею, чем она окончится.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 33
Kudos: 138
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Chapter 1

_На Саовину завсегда приключается кака-то трахнутая хрень.  
Неизвестный кмет из Дун Дара_

***

Дождь неотступно преследовал их с самого утра. Собственно, назвать утром медленно посеревшее на востоке небо смог бы разве что Лютик с его вечной склонностью к поэтическому преувеличению. Серая хмарь облаков, тонкой полоской маячившая у горизонта накануне вечером, когда они устраивались на ночлег, за ночь полностью затянула небосклон и теперь цеплялась за верхушки костлявых елей, плотно обступивших дорогу.

Плащи путников и гривы коней промокли насквозь. Печально поникшее перо цапли на шапочке Лютика упорно лезло за воротник кафтана и холодило шею. Полдень давно миновал — во всяком случае, Геральт, поглядев на небо, заявил, что тот миновал, — а они так и не встретили ни единой живой души. Было тихо. Редкое бряцание колечек сбруи, мерное чавканье копыт по размокшей грязи да шелест дождя по ветвям плотно обступивших дорогу елей так убаюкали Лютика, что он едва не свалился с седла, когда где-то в глубине леса раздался крик.

Пронзительно страшный, он замер на самой высокой ноте, снова взвился к глухому равнодушному небу, словно последний вопль погибающей души, и резко оборвался. Снова воцарилась тишина. Лютик обнаружил, что едва может расцепить сведенные от страха челюсти.

— Ч-что это б-было? — пролепетал он, нервно вглядываясь в глубину леса с той стороны, откуда, как ему показалось, донесся крик.

Впрочем, разглядеть ничего не удалось: деревья росли так тесно, что ветви на высоте шести-восьми футов у большинства засохли и, словно обглоданные ребра, торчали теперь из потемневших от времени и непогоды стволов, полностью закрывая обзор.

— Выпь, — спокойно ответил Геральт. — Скорее всего…

— Скорее всего! — взвился Лютик, оборачиваясь к нему, но все его возмущение тут же угасло: ведьмак еле заметно улыбался.

— Выпь, Лютик, выпь, — уже серьезно успокоил Геральт, снова трогая свою гнедую с рыжеватыми подпалинами на бабках кобылку — Плотву. Лютик с Пегасом, как звали его коня, поспешили пристроиться рядом — так, чтобы ведьмак оказался между ними и той стороной леса, из которой донесся крик. Геральт сделал вид, что не заметил. Дождь мерно шелестел по ветвям елей.

— Какие все-таки мрачные места, — спустя недолгое время, тревожно оглядываясь, произнес патологически не умеющий молчать Лютик.

— Места как места, — Геральт пожал плечами, тяжелая перевязь с мечами скрипнула, и Плотва пошевелила ушами. — Ты сам хотел срезать через лес до тракта на Бругге.

Лютик вздохнул и в очередной раз вытер мокрое от дождя лицо кружевной манжетой, уже несколько замызганной в пути.

— Тебе случалось бывать тут? — поинтересовался он.

— В Бругге вообще — да. — Геральт направил Плотву в обход низко нависшей над дорогой кривой, наполовину уже иссохшей ели, еще цеплявшейся за землю перекрученными корнями. — Именно в этих краях — нет. Но я не припомню, чтобы кому-то из нас доводилось брать тут заказы, — добавил он, безошибочно угадав, что именно тревожит спутника.

Лютик несколько приободрился и некоторое время мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то мелодию — не то недавно написанную, не то ту, над которой трудился теперь, Геральт не разобрал.

Тем временем день постепенно клонился к закату, хотя солнца по-прежнему было не разглядеть за плотным слоем косматых туч. Дождь превратился в мелкую морось, нудную, как бренчание комаров, и такую же раздражающую. Из сумрака леса меж темных стволов здесь и там потянулись к дороге рваные клочья тумана. Лютик опять замолчал и жался к ведьмаку так, что то и дело задевал его стремя своим.

— Знаешь, не хотелось бы мне снова тут ноче… — начал он, и тут позади раздался громкий треск, словно что-то большое напролом продиралось сквозь чащу.

Лютик натянул поводья так резко, что даже флегматичный послушный Пегас встал на дыбы, и только сильная рука ведьмака, схватившая его под уздцы, удержала барда от падения.

— Это дерево, Лютик, — повторял Геральт, пока тот пытался отдышаться и одновременно успокоить нервно крутившегося на месте мерина. — Дерево в лесу упало и, похоже, повалило еще одно по дороге. Я не слышу вокруг никого живого, кроме мышей.

Лютик издал нервный, похожий на звук лопнувшей струны, смешок. Голенища его сапог и полы плаща были сплошь забрызганы летевшей из под копыт Пегаса грязью, но тот наконец успокоился и только раздраженно хлестал по бокам мокрым хвостом.

— И потом, — продолжил Геральт, поднимая голову и принюхиваясь. — Сдается мне, ночевать на дороге сегодня нам не придется.

***

Ведьмак оказался прав. Не прошло и часа, как появились первые признаки близости человеческого жилья: глубокие лужи в выбитых телегами колеях, перекинутые через канавы мостки. Валежника и сухих ветвей настолько поубавилось, что на это обратил внимание даже Лютик. Да и вообще напирающий на дорогу лес неохотно редел, уступая место лоскутам полей, голым сейчас в конце октября — урожай давно сняли. По обочинам потянулись длинные изгороди, делившие на участки землю под выпас скота. Лютик сморщил нос — сильно пахло размокшим навозом. Геральт невозмутимо ехал вперед.

Вечерело. Висевшая в воздухе пелена мелкой мороси истаяла, превратившись в липкий, оседающий на плащах и лицах туман. Впереди показалось большое поселение. Место тут было ровным, как стол, а потому взгляду открывалась лишь череда серых от непогоды заборов да нагромождение крыш. Украшенные коньками наверняка принадлежали кметским избам, а те, что попроще — многочисленным хозяйственным постройкам.

— Корчма там, — уверенно сказал вмиг повеселевший Лютик, показывая куда-то в центр этого лабиринта.

— Х-м-м, — Геральт с сомнением покосился на него.

— А, корчма всегда там, — беспечно откликнулся тот, поправляя манжеты. Геральт покачал головой, цоканием поторапливая Плотву.

Лютик уже в красках живописал, сколь пенным и холодным будет пиво, как будут шкворчать и лопаться на зубах свежие колбаски и хрустеть соленые огурцы. А после, когда великий маэстро Лютик явит благодарным жителям свое дарование, оные не преминут вознести ему хвалу звонкой монетой. На этом месте Геральт не выдержал:

— Гроша тебе дадут ломаного, помяни мое слово. Хорошо, если два.

Бард нисколечко не смутился:

— Это все равно больше, чем ты иногда получаешь за чудовищ.

Геральт хмыкнул, объезжая пятнистую корову, тупо жующую жухлую придорожную траву у ближайшего забора. Впереди уже выросли первые дома. Повинуясь какому-то чутью, Лютик вдруг обернулся. Лес, который так его напугал и который они не так давно покинули, возвышался сплошной молчаливой стеной гораздо ближе, чем он предполагал. Островерхие ели цеплялись за низко висящие тучи. Меж деревьями, словно растерзанные саваны мертвецов, колыхались клочья тумана. На мгновение Лютику показалось, что там, за частоколом стволов, словно ребрами утыканных высохшими голыми ветвями, показалась какая-то тень.

— Ге… — начал он, но та уже исчезла без следа, и только щупальца тумана, переползая от ствола к стволу, зыбкой белесой пеленой укрывали дорогу, по которой они только что проехали.

***

Поселение оказалось даже больше, чем представлялось поначалу. Некоторые хозяйства тянулись вдоль улицы на добрые двадцать-двадцать пять саженей. Мычали, требуя, чтоб их подоили, коровы, шумела птица. Хлопали двери. Собаки то в одном, то в другом конце поднимали бешеный лай. Навстречу путникам никто не попался, но из печных труб здесь и там поднимался дым, в окошках мерцали огоньки лучин и нет-нет, да и приоткрывалась занавеска.

Стоявший на углу улицы дом так разительно отличался от других, что Геральт с Лютиком поневоле придержали лошадей. Сруб, хоть и посеревший от времени, был еще крепок, но стреха* провалилась, и перекосившиеся окна печально взирали на улицу провалами мертвых глаз. Ворот не было, некогда крепкий забор местами полег, местами проредился, словно зубы во рту дряхлого старика, и было видно, что весь немаленький двор порос высокими, в человеческий рост зарослями крапивы, почти скрывшими из вида остовы хозяйственных построек.

После того, как шедший весь день дождь утих, поднялся ветер, и истлевшие обрывки бычьего пузыря в окнах шевелились и вздрагивали, словно веки человека на смертном одре, пытающегося в последний раз открыть глаза. Лютик, на которого вид упадка и запустения всегда наводил безотчетную тоску, поежившись, повернул коня и чуть не затоптал невесть откуда взявшуюся на дороге перед ними бабку. Костлявая сухонькая рука с грязными обломанными ногтями цепко ухватила Плотву за повод, и та встревожено фыркнула.

— Бабушка, — начал было Геральт, но старуха, перехватывая повод, будто слепая, ловко добралась до его руки, соскальзывая пальцами и ломая ногти, вцепилась в кожу куртки и рванула к себе. Ведьмак, чуть помедлив, наклонился, хотя глаза Лютика испуганно расширились и он предупреждающе замотал головой — с не успевшего высохнуть пера цапли полетели брызги.

— Плошь! — лопотала старуха, шамкая беззубым ртом. — Уешшайте! Уешшайте! Плохая ношь блишко! Шушная ношь…

Приглядевшись, Лютик увидел, что она одета хоть и простенько, но чисто. Редкие седые волосы под сбившимся набок некогда цветастым платком явно знали, что такое гребешок, лапти на ногах были новые. Голову она держала приподнятой и склоненной набок, как многие слепые или полуслепые люди, и он увидел, что глаза ее затянуты катарактой.

— Бабушка, — снова сказал Геральт, но тут их прервал встревоженный женский голос:

— Бабуль! Бабка!

Молодая, лет, может, двадцати трех, женщина в платке, повязанном как у замужних, кутаясь в наспех наброшенную шаль, выбежала на улицу из одного из ближайших домов. При виде двух верховых она застыла, как вкопанная, но быстро оправилась, когда взгляд ее упал на все еще цепляющуюся за рукав Геральта старуху.

— Бабуля, — вздохнула она уже с явным облегчением.

Лютик поспешно сорвал с головы шапочку и учтиво поклонился, едва не макая перо в грязь.

— Сударыня, — промурлыкал он.

— Мы просим прощения, — прервал Геральт готовый пролиться на селянку поток комплиментов. — Надеюсь, мы не причинили беспокойства.

Лицо старухи меж тем разительно изменилось, острое настороженное выражение разгладилось, поглупело.

— Ась? — забормотала она, отпуская рукав ведьмака и оглядываясь по сторонам, словно не понимала, где оказалась. — Щивось? Анха?

— Я бабуль, я. — Женщина, все еще с некоторой опаской поглядывая на них, подошла ближе и, накинув старухе на плечи свою шаль, взяла под руку. — Пойдем, бабуль, пойдем. Поздно уже.

— Тых я ш до Вашишлавовны тольх. Шешез шошошху… — Забормотала старуха, впрочем, покорно следуя за молодой женщиной. — Тохмо пошовошить…

Женщина, названная Анкой, бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону заброшенного дома:

— Завтра поговорите, бабушка, завтра.

— Сударыня, а где тут… — крикнул было вслед Лютик, но Геральт дернул его за рукав:

— Оставь их в покое. Сами найдем.

Поехали дальше. Небо на востоке налилось свинцом, и раз или два его распорола яркая вспышка молнии.

— Вот только грозы не хватало, — пробурчал Лютик, счищая с пера на шапочке грязь. Геральт не ответил. — А о чем это она бормотала, а, Геральт? — снова заговорил он, когда они повернули на широкую улицу, и впереди замаячило приземистое двухэтажное сооружение с освещенными окошками и распахнутыми настежь воротами, которое могло быть только корчмой. — Что это за «плохая ночь». Саовина**, что ли? Так до нее еще… — он задумался, высчитывая дни.

— Две ночи, — подсказал Геральт, пытаясь разобрать надпись на раскачивающейся над аркой ворот вывеске. Наполовину облупившаяся, с рассохшимися досками та гласила не то «Щедрый горнец***» не то «Полный чванец****». Впрочем, и то и другое было сейчас как нельзя кстати.

На востоке снова сверкнуло, и хотя даже усиленный мутациями слух ведьмака не различил грома, Лютик беспокойно завертел головой:

— Поторопимся, а то ну как польет, — и, толкнув Пегаса пятками, въехал под арку ворот.

***

В темной конюшне оказалась всего пара обитателей — крепких крестьянских битюгов, вероятно, принадлежавших хозяевам корчмы. Лютика, который сначала споткнулся о порог, а потом зацепил небрежно оставленные кем-то грабли, Геральт, поймав за шиворот, выставил за дверь и принялся сам расседлывать и обтирать лошадей, тогда как бард направился к корчме, разумеется, и не подумав прихватить свои седельные сумки.

В зале, куда спустя несколько минут, толкнув дверь плечом, вошел Геральт, царила настороженная, выжидающая тишина. Ведьмак огляделся. Помещение в общем-то мало отличалось от других ему подобных заведений. Просторная комната освещалась пламенем большого очага и оплывающими на столы сальными свечами. Затоптанный пол был устлан давно не менявшейся соломой. Запах горевшего сала, мочи и пива едва-едва забивали здесь и там развешенные по стенам засохшие пучки шалфея, базилика и мяты.

Зал не был полон битком, но все же пустыми оставались только один или два стола. На вновь прибывших не смотрели — ни на остановившегося у двери Геральта, ни на небрежно облокотившегося о стойку Лютика, который, очевидно, уже некоторое время пытался вызвать хозяина на разговор. Тучный корчмарь что-то бурчал под нос и находил предлог за предлогом, чтобы продемонстрировать барду такую же неприветливую, как и лицо, спину. Лютика, это, разумеется, ни капли не смущало.

Что-то зашуршало. Геральт опустил голову: у его ног крутилась небольшая, с локоть в холке, собачка с до нелепости большими стоячими ушами, такая тощая, что под короткой темной шерстью со светлыми подпалинами четко виднелись ребра. Она смотрела на него внимательными темными глазами и быстро-быстро мела коротким хвостом, как существо, которое, будучи слишком хорошо знакомо с сапогом, не теряет надежды на ласку. Геральт, наклонившись, потрепал ее по ушам, и этот жест словно снял с присутствующих заклятие.

Зашумели голоса, зашипело, пенясь в кружках, пиво, кто-то смачно рыгнул, рядом загоготали.

— Эй, Геральт! — крикнул от стойки Лютик, к которому корчмарь соизволил повернуться лицом. — Будешь пиво или сидр? — и не дожидаясь ответа, велел: — А тащите-ка, милсдарь мой, и то и другое.

Столы близ очага были заняты, но в помещении было достаточно тепло. Угощение оказалось простым, но сытным, хлеб мягким, и яблочный сидр приятно пощипывал язык. Собачонка крутилась у них под ногами, и Геральт то и дело подбрасывал ей костей, а Лютик скармливал смоченные в подливе корки. Закончив, не сговариваясь попросили добавки и еще кувшин. Когда и он опустел, Лютик с удовлетворением поглядел на пустые миски, сыто икнул и, перекинув одну ногу через лавку, повернулся к потенциальной аудитории. В руках его как по волшебству появилась лютня.

— Милсдари и милсдарыни, — провозгласил он со всегдашним своим воодушевлением. — Да будет вам известно, что ваш славный град… А, кстати, как он называется? — прервав высокопарное вступление, спросил он у людей за соседним столом.

— Как надо, так и называется, — буркнул какой-то кмет, по самые глаза заросший буйной бородой пшеничного цвета.

— Кхм. Так вот, — Лютик ничуть не смутился. — Да будет вам известно, добрые жители сего воистину гостеприимного, хоть и безымянного места, что нынче вечером вас посетил известный во всех королевствах и принятый при всех дворах Севера маэстро Лютик!

Некоторые — очень немногие — головы повернулись в его сторону.

— И в знак искренней признательности за кров и ужин... — продолжал между тем Лютик, машинально подкручивая колки лютни. Корчмарь так резко вынырнул из-за бочонка, где разбавлял сидр колодезной водой, что едва не опрокинул на себя кувшин. Предупреждая готовую разразиться грозу, Геральт вытащил из кошеля пару монет и, продемонстрировав их корчмарю в поднятых пальцах, положил на край стола, откуда тот сгреб их с прытью, которой сложно было ожидать от человека его комплекции.

— Я скрашу ваш вечер несколькими популярными мелодиями из своего репертуара! — провозгласил меж тем Лютик. Корчма ответила гробовым молчанием, впрочем, не в первый раз в лютиковой карьере. Он ничтоже сумняшеся прильнул к лютне, словно к любовнице, тронул струны и Геральт узнал вступление к одной из тех песенок, что неизменно шла на ура среди простого люда. Ясным звонким голосом, способным расшевелить даже сердце мертвеца, Лютик запел.

Жил-был кузнец удалый —  
Рад каждому помочь.  
И вот влюбился малый,  
Да в мельникову дочь.

Деваха та, что надо:  
Бровь лепа, ясен взор.  
Я лучше ее зада  
Не видел до сих пор.

Кузнец уж весь извелся —  
Не мог при ней дышать,  
А девка знай смеется —  
Дай молот подержать!

Обычно на этом месте хохотали даже, те, кого не развеселил предыдущий куплет. Корчма молчала. Предполагалось еще десять или пятнадцать, в зависимости от настроения слушателей и Лютика, куплетов, но Геральт решил, что пора закрывать лавочку.

— Знаешь, Лютик, — начал он, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы никто «случайно» не потянулся к чему-нибудь тяжелому, но бард и сам понял, что что-то пошло не так.

— Быть может, добрые люди хотят услышать грустную балладу о деве, дожидавшейся рыцаря из дальнего… — начал было он с надеждой, но тут кто-то негромко сказал:

— Темнеет, — и по всей корчме заскрежетали, отодвигаясь, табуретки и лавки.

Лютик с недоумением покосился в окно: тяжелую хмарь неба из края в край подернуло густыми вечерними тенями, но до наступления настоящей темноты оставалось не меньше часа. Меж тем, раскланиваясь или обмениваясь с корчмарем несколькими словами, кметы покидали корчму группками по два-три, а то и больше, человека. Лютик печально посмотрел на дно пустой кружки и изобразил на лютне перебор, обозначавший полное фиаско. Поднимаясь, Геральт ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

— Сидра, хозяин, — попросил он, хлопая о стойку ладонью с медной монеткой, и, когда тот нагнулся к бочонку, добавил негромко: — А воду прибереги, пожалуй, для бани.

Корчмарь, ничуть не смутившись нацедил из другого бочонка и, хлопнув кувшин на стойку, демонстративно попробовал монету на зуб.

— У вас тут все спокойно в округе? — спросил Геральт, уже более миролюбиво. — Не было такого, чтобы скот пропадал, или, может, людей кто пугал по лесам?

Корчмарь несколько мгновений смотрел на него немигающим взглядом, затем вытер руки о замызганный фартук и буркнул, сделав вид, что ищет что-то под стойкой:

— Баню топить не стану. Поздно ужо. Захотите, так завтрева.

Геральт медленно кивнул и, подхватив кувшин, пошел к ведущей на второй этаж лестнице. Поставив ногу на первую ступеньку, он оглянулся — корчмарь, забыв о том, что искал под стойкой, неотрывно смотрел ему вслед, и было видно, что крепко о чем-то думает. Вошедший со двора сопливый мальчишка-прислужник оглядел опустевший — Лютик тоже уже поднялся — зал, и швыркая носом, заложил двери тяжелым засовом. Дерево глухо стукнуло, опускаясь в пазы, и корчмарь, словно очнувшись, отвел взгляд и принялся собирать оставленную на столах посуду. Геральт пошел наверх.

***

Ступени немилосердно скрипели. Было темно, хоть глаз коли, хоть и не для ведьмачьих глаз: длинный коридор не освещало ни единого огонька, и Геральт понадеялся, что Лютик, уходя, прихватил с собой каганец*****. Надежда оправдалась — из-под ближайшей двери пробивались слабые отсветы.

— Что ты там такое возишь, друг ведьмак? — поинтересовался развалившийся на низкой кровати Лютик, когда Геральт закрыл дверь и опустил довольно хлипкую защелку. — Головы убитых чудовищ?

Их седельные сумки были свалены на полу. Комната была небольшой — две кровати, колченогий табурет, где Лютик пристроил каганец, пара гвоздей в стене, на которых сейчас висели их плащи, да ночной горшок составляли все ее убранство. Стоя у двери, Геральт почти упирался макушкой в скошенную крышу. В занавешенное цветастой тряпкой маленькое окно ощутимо дуло. Впрочем, подумал Геральт, похлопав набитый соломой тюфяк, крыша над головой и относительно мягкая постель — это все, чего мог пожелать ведьмак после целого дня, проведенного в седле под проливным дождем.

— Груз прошлого, — буркнул он, опускаясь на тюфяк, который немедленно просел под его весом до досок, из которых кровать была сколочена.

Лютик беззлобно фыркнул, закатив глаза, и тут же просиял, когда Геральт поставил кувшин на пол между ними.

— У меня есть кубки, — объявил он так, будто Геральт лучше него самого не знал содержимое его седельных сумок, и, скатившись с кровати, принялся рыться в багаже.

Два оплетенных ремешками из оленьей кожей оловянных дорожных кубка наполнились, опустели и были наполнены вновь. Лютик болтал, в чем, собственно, не было ничего необычного. Другое дело, что он перескакивал с темы на тему, задавал вопросы и сам же на них отвечал, то замирал на кровати, нахохлившись и цепляясь за кубок, как за последнее, что удерживает его на этом свете, то вскакивал и принимался расхаживать по комнате от окошка к двери и обратно.

— Эй, — Геральт наконец поймал его за рукав. — Что с тобой творится?

Лютик сник, словно бычий пузырь, из которого выпустили весь воздух, и тяжело опустился на постель.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал он, вытирая лицо манжетой. Геральт молча наполнил его кубок. — Неспокойно мне, понимаешь?

В светлых глазах, когда Лютик поднял их на ведьмака, плескалась тревога.

— Сам не пойму отчего. Деревня как деревня. Ну, песен вот не любят, так с вилами не гонят же, — он криво усмехнулся, снова поднялся, словно физически не мог усидеть на месте, подошел к окошку, отогнул цветастую занавеску и тут же снова опустил ее. — Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь такое?

Геральт пожал плечами:

— Нет, пожалуй, но я видел и более странные места.

Лютик хмыкнул, опять выглянул в окно, и его живое подвижное лицо сделалось мрачным и тревожным. Ночная мгла липла к мутному стеклу, Геральт не заметил на небосклоне ни луны, ни звезд. За пределами поселения угадывалась темная полоса молчаливого леса. Лютик нервно передернул плечами.

— Тебя надо отвлечь, — сказал Геральт. — Иначе ты не уснешь и мне не дашь тоже.

Лютик фыркнул, оборачиваясь, и сморщил нос:

— Мы четыре дня в дороге. — Огонек каганца отбрасывал на его лицо золотистые тени, искрами вспыхивал в растрепанных волосах и на вышивке, украшающей рукава и ворот модного кафтана. За окно он больше не смотрел.

— И будем еще пару, — Геральт потянул его к себе за рукав. — Я покажу тебе старый ведьмачий способ.

— Я наутро в седле-то после него усижу? — в голосе Лютика отчетливо слышалось пусть немного натянутое, но веселье.

— Вот и посмотрим, — обхватив за талию, Геральт притянул его к себе на колени.

К тому времени, как он справился с двумя рядами пуговок на гульфике пошитых по последней моде штанов Лютика, тот уже тяжело дышал и нетерпеливо ерзал, теребя шнуровку на штанах и рубахе Геральта.

— Не ори, — предупредил тот с только наполовину притворной серьезностью и Лютик, захлебнувшись вдохом, когда пальцы ведьмака, сомкнулись на его члене, уткнулся лицом в его плечо.

Член Геральта, настойчиво требовавший внимания, ладно лег в руку, и от соприкосновения с горячим, блестящим от смазки стволом Лютика по всему телу пробежали первые искры удовольствия. Геральт сжал оба их члена в ладони, другой рукой крепче притискивая Лютика к себе. Тот глухо застонал, запуская руки ему под рубашку и сжимая зубы в сладком местечке между плечом и шеей прямо поверх старого шрама от зубов гуля. Геральт фыркнул, не переставая размеренно-сладко двигать рукой.

Конечно, этого было мало. Конечно, они оба предвкушали, как, оказавшись в Бругге, завалятся в баню и не выползут оттуда, пока яйца не станут размером как у десятилетних сопляков, а Лютик еще пару дней не сможет ходить ровно. Но здесь, сейчас, в этой глуши, в не самой дружелюбно настроенной деревне посреди мрачного леса этого ощущения близости, этого разделенного на двоих незатейливого блаженства было довольно, чтобы пережить сырую холодную ночь.

Лютик, вздрагивая, задыхаясь и глухо мыча ведьмаку в плечо, кончил первым. Геральт сдержался, хоть это и далось ему совсем не так просто, как он предполагал, замедлил движения руки, ловя сотрясающие барда отголоски оргазма, а потом умело довел до еще одного и теперь уже позволил и себе кончить тоже. Голова сделалась пустой и звонкой, а тело удивительно легким. Лютик, приятной теплой тяжестью обмякший на нем, поднял голову, ловя губами его губы. Измусоленное местечко между плечом и шеей холодил казавшийся теперь прохладным воздух. 

— Отличный способ, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал он, рассеянно поглаживая кончиками ловких пальцев старый шрам на спине Геральта. — Надо запомнить.

Геральт хмыкнул, придерживая его рукой за спину. Помолчали.

— Между прочим, я лягу спать тут, — сонно сообщил Лютик, сползая с его коленей и сворачиваясь калачиком у него за спиной. Растрепанная челка лезла ему в глаза, мягкие губы припухли. — Тут мягче.

Геральт покачал головой, затягивая завязки на штанах, и, сдернув с другой кровати одеяло, накрыл им барда.

— Не гаси… — вдруг пробормотал тот, ловя его за руку, и повторил уже четче: — Не гаси свет.

— Спи. Не буду, — пообещал Геральт, устраиваясь рядом с ним на краю кровати и кладя мечи на пол, чтобы были под рукой. По углам комнатенки, отбрасываемые только стойким огоньком каганца, дрожали густые ночные тени.

***

Лютик провалился в сон как в омут, но отдых его был далеко не спокоен. Ему снилось, что он оказался в лесу — том самом, через который они ехали днем. Вот только во сне он был совсем один — без Геральта и пеший. Вокруг, куда ни повернись, возвышались похожие одна на другую ели, и не было ни дороги, ни возвышенности, ни малейшего ориентира — только купол ветвей, сквозь которые было не разглядеть даже неба. Сухие, будто обглоданные ребра, торчавшие из стволов, они хватали его за одежду, царапали руки и лицо, а он продолжал, не разбирая дороги, продираться сквозь чащу, потому что стоило ему остановиться, как становилось слышно, что позади, за частоколом стволов, идет за ним нечто большое.

Оно шло, издавая тихие всхрапывания и вкрадчивое «ток-ток-ток». Пока Лютик двигался, он практически не слышал его, но стоило замереть — и присутствие неумолимо настигающего чужака становилось очевидным: трещали, ломаясь, ветви, шуршала покрытая осыпавшимися иголками земля. И Лютик шел. Бежал. В какой-то момент он обнаружил, что бос, что ступни исколоты и кровят, но шел все равно, потому что выбора у него не было. Потому что знал — стоит ему оглянуться, стоит увидеть того, кто идет за ним, и все будет кончено.

В какой-то момент он вырвался из муторной тяжести сна, снова очутившись в маленькой комнатке, освещенной трепещущим огоньком каганца. Его трясло, холодная испарина покрывала тело, перед глазами еще стояла непроходимая чаща леса и отголоском тихого, вкрадчивого «ток-ток-ток» колотилось в груди сердце. Ему показалось, что Геральт стоит у двери с мечом в руке и сложенными в знак «Аард» пальцами. Лютик хотел окликнуть, спросить, что происходит, но осознание того, что он в безопасности и не один, что между ним и ночью надежный, как утес, стоит Геральт, захлестнуло его волной облегчения и утянуло обратно в сон. Если ему что-то и снилось на этот раз, Лютик этого не запомнил.

***

Утро выдалось хмурым и сырым. Проснулись рано, но небо было по-прежнему словно саваном затянуто пеленой низких рваных туч, и ни единого луча солнечного света не пробивалось через их плотный покров. Крыши изб чуть дальше по улице утопали в белом, как молоко, тумане.

Внизу было пусто. Вчерашняя собачонка подошла осторожно, но, когда Лютик присел ее погладить, закрутилась у ног, всем своим видом выражая крайнюю радость от столь дружеского к ней расположения. Мальчишка-прислужник, швыркая носом, сгребал затоптанную солому к дверям. Сонный корчмарь, еще более неповоротливый, чем накануне, долго возился у плиты, но завтрак подал обильный: свежие лепешки с медом, сыр и холодный говяжий язык, настолько нашпигованный хреном и чесноком, что один запах валил с ног не хуже знака «Аард», но зато и безумно вкусный.

— Ты не вставал ночью? — словно между прочим поинтересовался Лютик, когда Геральт насытился достаточно, чтобы поддерживать застольную беседу.

Ведьмак, скармливавший собачонке половинку лепешки, внимательно поглядел на него:

— Разбудил?

Лютик помотал головой — при свете дня, даже такого ненастного, ночные страхи и ему самому стали казаться смешными.

— Нет, приснилось, наверное, — он протянул под стол кусок сыра, и горячий язык тут же слизнул с ладони угощение.

— Добавки, милсдари? — прогудел корчмарь, ставя на стол второй кувшин сидра, хотя первый был едва ополовинен.

Геральт с Лютиком, не сговариваясь, покачали головами. Корчмарь переступил с ноги на ногу. Фартук на нем был гораздо чище, чем вчера.

— Погода сегодня гадостная, милсдари. В такую токмо под крышей сидеть да баб тискать.

— А есть кого тискать? — заметно оживился Лютик, не обращая внимания на предупреждающий пинок под столом. — А то, знаете, прелестные селянки идут на сеновал по первому зову пригожего незнакомца только в песнях, а на деле попробуй предложи — обольют помоями и голиком****** отходят, — доверительно сообщил он несколько озадаченному такой откровенностью корчмарю. — Я-то знаю, я сам такое пописывал, и там-то, что называется, сплошное поэтическое преувеличение.

— Лютик, заткнись, — вздохнул Геральт, отодвигая от себя опустевшее блюдо из-под лепешек. — Мы, милсдарь, пожалуй, поедем своей дорогой, — обратился он к корчмарю. — Погода не ахти, но хоть дождя нет.

Корчмарь потоптался еще, потеребил фартук, покосился на собачонку, сосредоточенно догрызающую под столом корку сыра.

— Так… это… Прикажете седлать?

— Седлайте, милсдарь мой, седлайте, — милостиво разрешил Лютик, впиваясь зубами в последний ломоть холодного языка.

С отъездом пришлось повременить почти на два часа. То не могли найти сопливого мальчишку, который все утро крутился на виду, а когда Геральт уже собрался сам идти на конюшню, резво обнаружился на кухне. Пока ждали лошадей, корчмарь уговорил Лютика прихватить на дорожку свежих лепешек, и пришлось дожидаться еще и их. У подведенных к крыльцу лошадей потребовалось по новой затягивать болтающиеся подпруги. Потом Геральт вспомнил, что еще вчера кончился фураж, а Лютик обнаружил, что куда-то запропастилась его шапочка с пером цапли, оставленная с вечера сохнуть на столбике кровати.

Когда, наконец, выехали за ворота корчмы, был уже без малого полдень — ведьмачьи глаза могли разглядеть за пеленой облаков бледное тусклое пятно солнца. Собачка увязалась было за ними, вертясь под копытами коней, но грозный окрик корчмаря заставил ее остановиться, и она поплелась назад, то и дело оглядываясь. Лютик, слишком торопившийся вчера укрыться от непогоды, теперь с интересом вертел головой, разглядывая наличники на окнах, плавающих в огромных лужах уток и радостно возящихся там же свиней — молодняк, которого не коснулся осенний забой.

Скрипели журавли колодцев и маленькие ручные меленки. Из двора во двор веселыми ватагами носились ребятишки. Кметки, пользуясь относительно сухой погодой, торопились развесить белье. Кметы занимались мелким ремонтом, до которого летом и уж тем более в горячую страду уборки урожая не доходили руки, и лишь облюбовавшие завалинки старики с интересом приглядывались к проезжим. Лютик, не оставаясь в долгу, раскланивался и махал шапочкой.

Белесый туман, лоскутами цепляющийся за коньки крыш и заборы, постепенно густел. Улица, делая широкий крюк следом за течением мелкой речушки, оставшейся для них такой же безымянной, как и сама деревня, выходила на околицу, и последние усадьбы, поменьше и победнее, тонули в нем, как в густом молоке. Когда редкое дуновение ветра на миг раздернуло этот блеклый покров, Геральт привстал на стременах — возле неожиданно близко подошедшей к деревне стены леса ему помстилось какое-то странное сооружение из нескольких столбов. Впрочем, туман снова тут же скрыл его из вида, пряча даже от ведьмачьих глаз. Может, новый амбар заложили, рассеяно подумал Геральт, направляя Плотву между луж.

Позади остались последние дома. Появился и снова пропал в тумане остов заброшенного колодца: сваи, поддерживающие навес, покосились, доски частично провалились вовнутрь, от некогда богатой резной отделки осталось всего несколько фрагментов, изображающих — Лютик из любопытства подъехал посмотреть — не то раскидистое дерево, не то ветвистые рога. Да и самого каменного кольца практически не было видно в зарослях высохшей пожелтевшей травы и вездесущей крапивы.

Дорога меж тем, повиляв немного меж неровных лоскутов полей, вытянулась стрелой, и вскоре из тумана впереди проступила темная полоса леса. Лютик притих и старался держаться ближе к Геральту, хотя даже под сенью деревьев дорога оставалась достаточно широкой и шла прямо, насколько позволял видеть туман. Было тихо, только изредка поскрипывали стволы или капало на дорогу с неосторожно задетой ветки. Лютик пробовал мурлыкать себе под нос, но даже самая знакомая и незатейливая мелодия замирала, едва срываясь с губ, будто ее поглощал лесной сумрак, полный запахов перепревших игл и сырости.

— Странный все-таки лес, — пробормотал Лютик, поежившись. Толком не просохший с вечера плащ снова отсырел. — Почему такой туман, Геральт?

— Сыро и пасмурно, да вдобавок ветра почти нет, — пожал плечами тот. — Может, и до вечера висеть будет.

Лютик боязливо огляделся. Сейчас в тишине, нарушаемой только стуком копыт да их голосами, ему вдруг ясно вспомнился вчерашний сон.

— Мы выедем из леса еще до того, как начнет смеркаться, — успокоил ведьмак, заметив его беспокойство. — Видишь, дорога почти не петляет. Отсюда до Бругге по прямой не больше полутора дневных переходов.

Плотва фыркнула, словно подтверждая его слова, и несколько успокоенный Лютик вздохнул.

Дорога и впрямь практически не петляла, только изредка огибая заваленные буреломом овраги или топкие места, ясно различимые по настырному бренчанию комаров и мошкары. Туман, как и предупреждал Геральт, держался весь день, хотя ближе к трем часам небо значительно посветлело. Лютик вертел головой, пытаясь разглядеть солнце, но островерхие ели упрямо закрывали обзор. Геральт, когда он спросил его об этом, уверенно показал рукой положение дневного светила, и это приободрило.

На ходу перекусили лепешками, и Лютик, не выдержав, рассказал все еще не дававший ему покоя сон.

— Знаешь, — добавил он, сделав долгий глоток из фляги и передав ее Геральту. — Я вспомнил сейчас — мне ведь и накануне снилось что-то подобное. Не лес, не жуть эта… — Его передернуло. — Просто ощущение, что кто-то наблюдает.

Геральт задумчиво хмыкнул, задрав голову. По видневшемуся меж деревьями небу медленно плыли сине-серые облака.

***

Следующие несколько часов пейзаж практически не менялся. Молчаливый лес тянулся по обеим сторонам дороги. Пелена тумана чуть поднялась, обнажив сухие нижние ветви, похожие на обглоданные кости, и усыпанную хвоей землю с чахлыми, уже прибитыми ранними заморозками кустиками травы.

— Да будет ли конец этому треклятому лесу?! — не выдержал Лютик, прихлопывая очередного комара.

— Мы припозднились утром, — успокаивающе заметил Геральт. — Может, придется немного проехать в сумерках, но лес редеет. Дышать становится легче, хотя, может, ты еще и не замечаешь.

— Я замечаю только то, что эта проклятая чащоба пялится на меня со всех сторон, — пробурчал Лютик, тревожно оглядываясь уже который раз за день.

— Кругом никого крупнее пустельги. Ну, и мышей полно. Я мог бы выпить «Кошку», но боюсь тебя напугать, ненароком оглянувшись под ней.

Лютик фыркнул, пихнув его в плечо кулаком.

— Пегас устал, — сказал он после недолгого молчания. Геральт кивнул, бросив на мерина быстрый взгляд:

— Не думаю что до опушки больше двух-трех верст, — он потянул носом воздух. — Где-то впереди поля — тянет гнилой соломой и навозом.

— Волчий нюх, — слабо усмехнулся Лютик. Позади громко хрустнула ветка, и он, вздрогнув, обернулся, но, как и раньше, не увидел ничего, кроме переплетения ветвей да клочьев тумана, медленно затягивающих дорогу позади.

Сгущались вечерние тени, и Лютик, упорно подгоняя уставшего Пегаса, старался не глядеть по сторонам, потому что стоило ему задержать взгляд дольше нескольких секунд, как ему начинали мерещиться маячившие за деревьями громадные тени и слышаться тихое, поддразнивающее «ток-ток-ток». Спокойное «Ну вот» Геральта застало его врасплох, но, вскинув голову — задремал он что ли? — Лютик едва не расплакался от облегчения.

Дорога незаметно взобралась на гребень долгого пологого всхолмья. Внизу на западном его склоне деревья расступались, редея, и впереди просматривалась полоса поросшей низким, облетевшим кустарником земли, а дальше виднелась свежая, не успевшая еще потемнеть от времени изгородь.

— Хвала Мелитэле, — простонал Лютик, обмякнув в седле. — Я уж думал… — Он осекся, покосившись на молчаливую стену елей. — Ну, Геральт, поторопимся!

Пегас пошел резво, словно заразившись воодушевлением от хозяина. Не прошло и четверти часа, как ненавистные ели остались позади, и только теперь Лютик понял, каким спертым был воздух под их кронами.

— Э-ге-гей! — крикнул он, чувствуя острую потребность во весь голос запеть что-нибудь глупое и задорное.

— Лютик, — окликнул Геральт, и голос у него был до странности напряженный.

Тот осадил коня и в недоумении оглянулся. Неподвижно замерший на Плотве ведьмак казался темным изваянием на фоне подернутого туманом безмолвного леса.

— Погоди, — медленно сказал Геральт, — глянь.

Лютик поглядел. Впереди в наступающих сумерках виднелись огоньки большой деревни, растянувшейся вдоль берега извилистой мелкой реки. От лоскутов убранных сейчас полей тянуло запахом навоза и гниющей соломы.

— Я не… — непонимающе начал было он, и Геральт, сжав его плечо, показал куда-то в сторону от дороги. Лютик пригляделся: смеркалось, да и от воды снова наползал туман, но он все-таки разглядел полускрытый зарослями травы остов заброшенного колодца. На крыше, кое-как поддерживаемой покосившимися сваями, еще сохранились остатки некогда украшавшей его резьбы, и Лютику не надо было подъезжать ближе, чтобы разглядеть рисунок — ветвистые рога или раскидистое дерево.

Они вернулись туда, откуда уехали.

***

— Это что — магия? — взвинченный голос Лютика дрожал. Обычно спокойный Пегас, которого бард вел в поводу, нервно фыркал.

Продиравшийся через заросли крапивы Геральт хмуро качнул головой и задумчиво поскреб заросший белой щетиной подбородок. Плотва спокойно ступала за ним. Лютик и Пегас шли следом.

— Это чары, но не магия — медальон бы предупредил.

— А так вообще бывает!?

Геральт хмуро покосился на него, но потом взгляд его смягчился:

— Есть же Брокилон…

— Там дриады, — прервал Лютик, дергая поводья, когда Пегас, всхрапывая, остановился. — Вся его зачарованность заключена в остриях их стрел. А здесь только этот чертов бесконечный лес!

Он обессиленно остановился, тупо уставившись под ноги. Упиравшийся доселе Пегас толкнулся ему в плечо и послушно замер, осторожно принюхиваясь к жестким полузасохшим стеблям крапивы. Геральт, оставив Плотву, вернулся к ним.

— Едем назад, Геральт. Прямо сейчас, по той дороге, по которой вчера приехали, — взмолился Лютик, цепляясь за его наручи. Лицо ведьмака смутно белело в полумраке.

— Не ночью, — после долгого молчания наконец сказал тот. — Если мы заплутали днем…

Голос его был спокоен, но Лютика все равно пробил озноб и зубы у него застучали.

— Вот только ты не думаешь, что мы заплутали, — на удивление ровно сумел выговорить он.

— Нет, — подтвердил Геральт, — не думаю.

Лютик покивал сам себе. Тоскливо повернулся к западу, но ни единого луча, ни единого отсвета заката не пробивалось сквозь низко нависшую пелену туч. Где-то в отдалении глухо завыла собака, и бард вздрогнул.

— Идем, — Геральт ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. — Уже недалеко.

— Докуда недалеко? — спросил Лютик без малейшего энтузиазма, хотя от перспективы ночевать под открытым небом на виду у треклятого леса у него все холодело внутри.

— Сейчас увидишь, — Геральт снова возглавил их маленький караван и потянул Плотву за поводья. Лютик сосредоточился на том, чтобы тщательно выбирать, куда ступает — угодить в кротовью нору или погреб развалившегося дома сейчас хотелось ему меньше всего. Трава шуршала, высокие стебли, прибитые первыми заморозками, падали, сминаясь под их ногами и образуя целый коридор. Лютик запоздало понял, почему Геральт увел их с дороги по стерне.

— Ну вот, — сказал Геральт, и Лютик поднял голову. Перед ними стоял небольшой, явно давным-давно заброшенный домишко. Окна были заколочены, дверь перекосило в петлях. Тянувшийся вдоль одной стороны дома навес поддерживали настолько тощие столбики, что Лютику показалось, будто они могут рухнуть в любой момент. Неприкаянная его заброшенность вместе с зарослями крапивы и темным небом без единого проблеска звезд производила достаточно мрачное впечатление, но Лютик надеялся только, что крыша не рухнет среди ночи им на головы.

— Так и думал, что какая-нибудь постройка уцелела, — кивнул Геральт сам себе. — Слишком уж густая крапива.

Лютик шагнул было к домику, но ведьмак опередил его:

— Погоди, доски могли прогнить. Я проверю.

Доски крыльца жалобно скрипели и прогибались, но выдержали. Дверь Геральт высадил аккуратным ударом плеча. Несколько томительных минут Лютик ждал, поглаживая Пегаса и придерживая поводья Плотвы, а потом ведьмак появился в темном проеме двери.

— Подойдет, — сказал он тихо. — Внутри пусто, места хватит всем. — Лютик понял, что тот не хочет оставлять снаружи даже лошадей, но вместо того, чтобы сильнее напугать, этот факт принес даже некоторое спокойствие — Геральт примерно представлял, что делать.

За дверью ощущение сверлящего взглядом спину леса если не пропало совсем, то ощутимо ослабло. Лютик некоторое время стоял, пытаясь привыкнуть к полному мраку, вдыхая запах запустения и пыли. Но вскоре в темноте вспыхнула искра, еще одна, Геральт чертыхнулся, зашипел, а потом разгорелась воткнутая в остов обвалившейся печи лучина. Лошади, по одной заведенные в дальний угол дома, захрапели, но быстро успокоились, уткнувшись мордами в мешок овса.

Внутри не было ничего, кроме обломков кирпичей на полу, и дом выглядел еще мрачнее, чем снаружи. Геральт, приладив на место дверь, начертил на ней знак «Ирген» и, подумав, проделал тоже самое с окнами. Лютику кусок в горло не лез, но он достал лепешки, флягу и, расстелив попону у дальней стены, устало сполз на пол, стаскивая с себя бесполезный сырой плащ. Геральт, задрав голову, поглядел на дыру от разрушенной печной трубы, потом еще раз осмотрел помещение и полез в седельные сумки за эликсирами.

— Я покараулю, — бросил он через плечо.

— Не думаю, что смогу здесь уснуть, — совершенно искренне сказал Лютик, обнимая подтянутые к груди колени.

Геральт посмотрел на него, оторвавшись от разноцветных флакончиков:

— Лучше бы тебе смочь. Силы еще понадобятся.

Лютик распрямился, вытянул ноги в уделанных дорожной грязью и соломой сапогах и привалился спиной к стене.

— Ты думаешь, это заклятье? Или проклятье? Или мы два дурня и умудрились в какой-то момент повернуть назад, не заметив этого?

Геральт покачал головой, сел рядом на расстеленную попону и, вытянув зубами пробку, опрокинул в себя эликсир. Лютик узнал густую консистенцию и лиловый оттенок снимающей усталость «Неясыти». Другая бутылочка отправилась в кармашек на поясе. Наверное, какой-то из боевых эликсиров.

— Заклятья так не работают, — сказал Геральт, разламывая лепешку и предлагая половинку Лютику. Тот помотал головой — есть по-прежнему не хотелось. — Проклятья тем более. Наложить подобное заклятье на такую территорию, и чтобы не почувствовал медальон, мог только очень сильный маг. Архимагистр или что там у этих курвиных детей бывает. — Геральт уплел вторую половинку лепешки и, проглотив, продолжил: — Но я не могу представить ни одного чародея, которому такое могло бы понадобиться.

Он поскреб заросший подбородок, поморщился, распустил прихваченные ремешком волосы и собрал их в хвост, как перед боем.

— Магические эксперименты иногда заканчиваются не так, как предполагалось, — Лютик снова подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них подбородком.

— Возможно, но тогда бы тут в округе от чародеев плюнуть бы некуда было, — резонно возразил ведьмак, и Лютик хмыкнул, соглашаясь.

— А проклятие? — спустя некоторое время снова спросил он.

Геральт вздохнул.

— Проклясть можно человека, не место. В любом якобы проклятом месте, где мне доводилось бывать, обитала нечисть — полуденицы, упыри, альгули. Это что-то другое, — задумчиво пробормотал он, потирая подбородок, и недоверчиво покосившийся на него Лютик заметил в золотых глазах с узким зрачком искры профессионального интереса.

— Что, например?

Геральт пожал плечами:

— Я убивал монстров, которых нет ни в одной ведьмачьей книге. Всего пару раз, но такое было. Мир слишком велик, чтобы уместиться даже в тысяче томов. 

Лютик кивнул. Помолчали, передавая друг другу флягу. Вдруг Геральт поднял голову, но не успел Лютик испугаться, как понял, что привлекло внимание ведьмака.

— Ну, во имя всех девственниц Мелитэле, только не опять, — простонал он, глядя как в дыру от печной трубы сыпятся мелкие капли дождя.

Геральт легко поднялся:

— Где-то я видел тут за печью… Ага! — Он извлек на свет божий помятое, закопченное ведро, вытряс из него сор и подставил под дыру. Тоненький перестук капель заполнил их убежище.

— У меня такое ощущение, что солнца я не дождусь, — сварливо пробурчал Лютик, складывая плащ на манер подушки и заворачиваясь в край попоны. Геральт промолчал, вглядываясь в ночную темноту за заколоченными окнами. Услышав, как скрипнули под его тяжестью доски, Лютик открыл глаза. Геральт выжидающе повернул к нему голову. Лучина прогорала, и его глаза казались маленькими угольками.

— Я никогда не задумывался о том, каково приходится героям моих баллад, — тихо сказал Лютик. — А сейчас я словно застрял в середине самой страшной из них, да еще и понятия не имею, чем она окончится.

Геральт улыбнулся одной из своих редких теплых улыбок, которую на свете видели, кроме Лютика, может, еще с полдюжины человек.

— Ты же бард, придумай ей хороший конец.

Лютик фыркнул, переворачиваясь на спину:

— О, да! И наутро героев разбудили солнечные лучи и песнопения грудастых селянок, а дурацкий лес исчез без следа, прихватив с собою колдовской туман и мухомо-о-оры,— он сладко зевнул.

Геральт покачал головой:

— Спи, до рассвета не так уж долго. Может, тебя постигло поэтическое прозрение, как легендарную Итлину, и все сбудется.

— Может – не может, — проворчал Лютик и продекламировал:

Подумал как-то царь  
Премудрый государь,  
Что, может быть, народ  
Иметь не в зад, а в рот?

Вот только тот народ  
Решил наоборот,  
И шустрого царя  
Погнал аж за моря.

Тут следует мораль,  
Хотя рассказчик враль:  
Но не еби народ —  
Не огребешь хлопот.

Засыпал он под тихий смех ведьмака, поклявшись на будущих мемуарах, что ни за какие деньги не будет исполнять это «безобразие» в пределах Темерии.

***

Во сне Лютик опять оказался в лесу, но на этот раз меж частокола елей было ощутимо темнее, а он был, мало того, что бос, так еще и, как и наяву, совершенно вымотан. Стылый ветер, пробирая до самых костей, шелестел в кронах. И откуда-то издалека, еще тихое, словно бы даже призывное раздалось знакомое «ток-ток-ток-ток-ток». Лютик всхлипнул, размазывая по щекам слезы и грязь, отлип от ствола, на который опирался, и побрел дальше, постепенно набирая темп.

Он по-прежнему не знал, куда идет. Деревья, одно похожее на другое, стояли сплошной стеной, земля под ногами казалась совершенно ровной, нигде не было видно ни малейшего просвета, сколько бы он ни вертел головой. Ноги болели, он подозревал, что оставляет кровавые отпечатки, но знал, что останавливаться нельзя. И оборачиваться нельзя, ибо то, что продиралось сквозь этот жуткий лес по его следам, жадно искало его взглядом, и найдя… Лютик понятия не имел, что тогда случится, что с ним сделает эта тварь размером, по ощущениям, с целый амбар, но какой-то глубинный животный инстинкт подсказывал — ничего хорошего.

— Ток-ток-ток, — шелестело позади. — Ток-ток-ток-ток-ток.

Бежать становилось все труднее. Деревья обступали со всех сторон. Лютику приходилось проламываться сквозь сухие ветки всем телом. Лопнул рукав батистовой рубашки, кожу больно обожгло. Но ветви за спиной трещали совсем рядом, Лютик вскинул руки, закрывая лицо, рванулся вперед, почувствовал, как рвется ткань и кожа, но все-таки продвинулся еще на шаг и еще, упал, поднялся на ноги, цепляясь за те же ветви, что только что ломал. Он задрал голову к скрытому за кронами елей небу. В висках стучало: «Бежать! Бежать!» — и вот тогда взгляд его и упал на что-то темное, висевшее в ветвях футах в десяти над землей.

Сначала Лютик принял это за покинутый осами улей или большое птичье гнездо. Он пошел дальше, споткнулся обо что-то, больно рассадил колено, поднял голову в безмолвной мольбе о единственном луче света. Небо, словно издеваясь, напополам рассекла ослепительно яркая молния, и в ее свете Лютик разглядел, что «гнездо» смотрит на него пустыми глазницами черепа, с которого не до конца еще слезли пряди длинных седых волос.

— Ток-ток-ток, — раздалось над ухом, и волосы колыхнуло горячее смрадное дыхание. — Ток-ток-ток-ток-ток.

Лютик заорал.

И проснулся.

Дождь все еще шелестел по крыше их маленького убежища. Погнутое ведро почти наполнилось, и Плотва с Пегасом по очереди тянули к нему морды. Лучина погасла, но на двери и заколоченных окнах слабыми голубыми искорками светились знаки «Ирген». Геральт спал, прислонившись к стене и положив на колени стальной меч. Рукоять серебряного торчала над правым плечом. Все было в порядке. Даже видимый в дыре клочок неба, кажется, начал сереть.

Лютик бессильно рухнул на смятую попону. Отголосок собственного крика все еще звенел у него в ушах. Бешено стучало сердце. Несколько минут он просто лежал, положив руку на грудь и потихоньку успокаиваясь. Дождь постепенно стихал. Теперь капли падали в ведро с тихим бульканьем. Устанавливалась та особая тишина, что сопровождает наступление первой зари.

Снаружи раздалось осторожное фырканье большого животного.

Лютик подскочил. Сердце снова бешено застучало.

— Геральт! — страшным шепотом, не оборачиваясь, позвал он.

На доску крыльца снаружи аккуратно опустилось копыто, потом другое. Потом еще. Доски скрипнули. Животное стояло прямо за дверью, и Лютик не мог оторвать глаз от слабого сияния ведьмачьего знака на рассохшихся досках — единственном, что отделяло их от непонятного ужаса ночи, заявившегося на порог. Несколько мгновений было тихо. А потом раздалось негромкое вкрадчивое «ток-ток-ток-ток-ток», от которого волосы у Лютика поднялись дыбом.

— Геральт! — заорал он не своим голосом, но было поздно. Животное, или чем бы оно ни было, поднялось на дыбы, с треском ломая навес, и, всем своим весом обрушившись на дверь, вышибло ее с петель. Дверь рухнула, и отступающая ночь обрисовала на пороге странный дисгармоничный силуэт словно бы крупного оленя с человеческим торсом, но было в этом торсе что-то омерзительно неправильное, что Лютик не успел разглядеть, поскольку два тусклых, как болотные огоньки, глаза поймали его взгляд, и тело окончательно отказалось ему повиноваться.

— Геральт, — пролепетал он, в немом ужасе наблюдая, как две костлявых темно-синих _абсолютно нечеловеческих_ руки легли на косяки двери и _оно_ шагнуло внутрь, обдавая застывшего Лютика смрадным дыханием неминуемой смерти.

— Ток-ток-ток… — раздалось откуда-то пониже глаз, а потом чудовищная пасть рванулась к нему и…

***

— Тише. Ну, все, все. Тише, Лютик, это я. Тише, — Геральт отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на него, скривившись, убрал со лба мокрые от пота пряди и снова прижал к себе, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. — Все, все.

Лютик кивнул, стуча зубами и трясясь, как осиновый лист. Потом в голову ему пришла полная паники мысль, и он затрепыхался, вырываясь из рук Геральта.

— Пусти, — повторял он, трясущимися губами. — Мне надо! Пусти.

Геральт недоуменно разжал руки. Лютик, оглядевшись дикими глазами, подполз к оставленному у стены обнаженному мечу и, несмотря на предостерегающий возглас ведьмака, мазнул подушечкой большого пальца по лезвию. Кожу дернуло острой болью, выступила кровь, но он не проснулся. Он не спал. Это была реальность. Лютик привалился к стене и закрыл лицо руками, не замечая, что размазывает по щеке кровь.

— Эй? — теплая ладонь Геральта накрыла его колено. — Ты в порядке? Я минут пять не мог тебя разбудить.

Лютик помотал головой.

— Мне снова приснилось оно. Там, в лесу. Я проснулся. Ну, то есть мне приснилось, что я проснулся. Идет дождь, ты спишь. И оно… — Он с трудом сглотнул, поднимая голову. — Оно пришло и туда тоже. В смысле сюда...

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь, но синеватых искр ведьмачьего знака не было видно. Разумеется, не было. Лучина — уже другая — торчала в той же щели между полуобвалившихся кирпичей, что и прежняя.

— Я не спал, и дождь давно кончился, — успокаивающе сказал Геральт. — В крапиве бегал енот — почуял лепешки.

— Клянусь подштанниками Мелитэле, Геральт, я не буду спать, пока мы не выберемся из этого треклятого места, — Лютик потряс головой. — Если я еще раз увижу эту жуть, у меня просто сердце разорвется.

— Уже светает, — заметил Геральт, и Лютик тут же вскочил на ноги.

— Поехали, — он принялся лихорадочно собираться. — По той дороге, по которой попали сюда позавчера, — он кое-как запихнул в сумку остатки лепешек, флягу и застегнул ремень. — Лошади отдохнули, галопом мы пройдем ее часа за четыре, может, пять.

— И загоним Пегаса-то уж наверняка, — Геральт расстегнул сумку, уложил поклажу как надо и поправил ремень.

— К дьяволу! — крикнул Лютик. — Эта треклятая штука забралась мне в голову, и она доберется до меня, Геральт, я знаю! Если мы останемся здесь, она до меня точно доберется!

Геральт молчал, и выражение его лица Лютику не понравилось.

— Ты не думаешь, что у нас получится… — заключил он, чувствуя, как сердце проваливается куда-то в пятки.

Геральт вздохнул, покосился на серое пасмурное небо в прорехе крыши.

— Сегодня неудачный день, — поморщился он.

Пошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем Лютик сообразил.

— Саовина, — он плюхнулся на пол прямо, где стоял. — И вся нечисть, сколько ее ни есть, шастает по земле, а люди дрожат у огня, запершись на все засовы.

— Ну, не то чтобы вся и не что чтобы так уж прямо шастает, — тоном знатока заметил Геральт, почесав затылок под затянутыми в хвост волосами.

Лютик фыркнул.

— Просто магические эманации сильнее, чем обычно, — развел руками ведьмак. Плотва боднула его в плечо, и он ласково потрепал ее по морде.

— Блядские чародеи, — буркнул Лютик.

— Скорее уж блядские эльфы и блядское Сопряжение Сфер, но не суть, — Геральт сел напротив. Глаза его, несмотря на бессонную ночь, были ясными, а вид свежим. Лютик рассеянно прикинул, сколько прошло с момента приема «Неясыти», и тоже посмотрел на виднеющейся в дыре клочок неба.

Помолчали. Задымившись, погасла лучина, но через прореху в крыше домика проникало уже достаточно света даже для не ведьмачьих глаз. Серебряные клепки на плечах и наручах Геральта тускло блестели. Синие искры знака «Ирген» вновь стали видны на двери и окнах.

— Ладно, — сказал Геральт, хлопнув себя по коленям. — Леший с ним, попробуем.

***

Собирать было особо нечего. Напились сами, остатками дождевой воды напоили лошадей. Геральт заставил Лютика съесть целую лепешку. Увязали к седлам попону и бесполезные сырые плащи. Геральт положил ладонь на дверь, и искры ведьмачьего знака тихо растаяли. Осторожно, по одному вывели Плотву и Пегаса, прикрывая им глаза и головы.

Снаружи было безветренно и тихо. Стылый предутренний сумрак обещал превратиться в такой же пасмурный день. Шагнув за порог, Лютик первым делом бросил взгляд на навес над дверью — тот был цел, если не считать плесени и щелей меж рассохшимися досками, — потом на еле видимую в туманной дымке утра молчаливую стену леса и быстро отвел глаза.

Возвращались по вчерашним следам. Оказавшись на дороге, забрались в седла. Деревня встретила их настороженной тишиной, нарушаемой только мычанием коров, кудахтаньем кур и бодрым, несмотря ни на какие обстоятельства, кукареканьем. Коты умывались на завалинках. Собаки из-за каждого забора добросовестно лаяли путникам вслед. Где-то хлопали двери, слышались голоса, редко-редко появлялась и тут же пропадала во дворах одинокая фигура кмета или кметки.

Корчма — не то «Щедрый горнец», не то «Полный чванец» — стояла запертой: ворота были заложены, и из труб не поднималось ни единой струйки дыма. Лютик, нервно дернув головой, пришпорил Пегаса. Ходкой рысью свернули на выводящую к окраине улицу, миновали заброшенный дом с провалившейся стрехой и щербатым забором, и тут Геральт вдруг натянул поводья:

— Погоди-ка.

Он спрыгнул с седла, бросил поводья Лютику и пошел к дому, куда позавчера — целую полную ужаса вечность назад, как казалось теперь — молодая женщина по имени Анка увела старуху, что велела им уезжать.

Ворота были заперты, калитка — Геральт подергал кольцо — тоже. Он шагнул в неогороженный палисад под окнами и осторожно постучал в тусклое оконное стекло. Несколько минут ничего не происходило. По окну с той стороны ползала сонная осенняя муха. Лютик уже собрался окликнуть ведьмака, когда занавеска отдернулась и в провале окна появилась давешняя старуха. Лицо у нее было бледным и сквозь неровности стекла, искажавшие черты, казалось даже испуганным. Разглядев Геральта, она, однако, оживилась и что-то залопотала беззубым ртом, непонятно показывая рукой куда-то в сторону.

— Бабушка, мне бы по… — начал Геральт, но внезапно позади нее появилась высокая — явно мужская — фигура. Старуху оттолкнули назад, а шторку задернули так резко, что опрокинулся глиняный горшок с цветущей геранью.

— Что там, Геральт? — беспокойно спросил Лютик.

За забором хлопнула дверь, и низкий мужской голос грубо окликнул:

— А ну проваливайте отседова, попрошайки, а не то возьмусь за топор!

— Хозяин, мне бы с бабушкой поговорить чуток, — миролюбиво попросил Геральт, пропустив попрошаек мимо ушей, и чуть склонил голову набок — ему показалось, он слышал в избе женский плач.

— Уматывай откудова приперся, грю! — Судя по шагам, мужчина сбежал с крыльца, а потом в доски калитки с той стороны так крепко грохнули чем-то тяжелым — обухом топора, машинально определил Геральт, — что посыпались пыль и труха.

— Проваливай! — прорычали с той стороны и потом глуше, в сторону дома: — А ты цыц, Анка!

Геральт посмотрел на небо и вздохнул.

— Счастливо оставаться, — бросил он хмуро. Быстро вернулся к лошадям и на мгновение замер, взявшись за луки седла. Лютик не любил, когда у него было такое лицо, как сейчас — злое и горькое одновременно. Подтолкнув Пегаса, он поравнялся с Геральтом, коснулся его плеча. Тот, не оборачиваясь, выдохнул, и коротко кивнул, забирая поводья: — Все, в галоп. Держись рядом.

***

Лес приближался так стремительно, словно тоже спешил им навстречу. Сырой тяжелый запах перепревших игл и тумана ударил в ноздри. Серое небо замелькало в разрывах склонившихся к дороге крон. Слаженный стук копыт и гул ветра в ушах заглушали и скрип стволов, и треск ломающихся ветвей, и все остальные звуки. Лютик, прильнув к шее Пегаса, сосредоточился только на дороге и на том, чтобы не отставать от Плотвы больше чем на полкорпуса.

Через час, сберегая силы лошадей, перешли на ходкую рысь.

— Около одиннадцати, — поглядев на небо, определил время Геральт. От быстрой езды затянутые в хвост волосы растрепались, светлые пряди падали на лицо.

— Ты запомнил какие-нибудь приметы? — спросил Лютик, знаком прося передать флягу. Его собственную допили еще утром.

Роясь в седельных сумках, Геральт дернул плечом:

— Не особо. Мы ехали все время на запад, как сейчас держим все время на восток.

Лютик жадно отхлебнул, вернул флягу, и Геральт тоже приложился к горлышку.

— Ну, поехали! — Лютик пришпорил коня. Пегас, недовольно заржав, перешел на тяжелый галоп, и Плотва, быстро догнав их, заняла свое привычное положение чуть впереди.

То, что миновал полдень, понял даже Лютик: небо стало светлей, хотя под кронами царил все тот же душный мрачный сумрак, подернутый туманом. Бард пытался запомнить какие-нибудь приметные деревья или заросли бурелома близ дороги, кусты или что угодно еще, но ели были похожи одна на другую, как сестры, бурелом состоял из них же, только выкорчеванных ветром или временем, а облетевшие кусты для человека столь городского, как Лютик, вообще были на одно лицо.

Пегаса меж тем приходилось все чаще подгонять пятками. Мерин то и дело норовил перейти на рысь, а то и вовсе на шаг, а треклятый лес и не думал кончаться. Геральт молча придерживал Плотву.

— Уже больше двух третей пути одолели, — сказал ведьмак во время одной из таких вынужденных передышек. — Даже если я ошибся в расчетах, то на полверсты, не больше.

Лютик кивнул, тяжело дыша — ему заданный темп тоже давался непросто.

— Последний рывок, — Геральт ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу.

Пан или пропал, подумал Лютик и ласково потрепал Пегаса по мокрой шее:

— Держись, дружок, на тебя вся надежда.

Они снова сорвались в галоп. Ветер бил в лицо, рвал волосы и одежду. Гул с силой ударявших о дорогу копыт отдавался во всем теле. Лютик прикидывал расстояние: полверсты, верста, две, четыре. Сколько еще? Пять? Меньше?

— Лютик! Лютик!! — донеслось вдруг сквозь свист ветра в ушах, и он, поняв, что Плотвы нет рядом, так резко натянул поводья, что Пегас, с трудом удерживая равновесие, присел на задние ноги. Лютик обернулся. Саженях в тридцати позади Геральт, поглаживая шею нервно перебирающей ногами Плотвы, смачно сплюнул на дорогу.

— Мы повернули, — крикнул он.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Лютик, разворачивая Пегаса и возвращаясь к ним.

— Мы опять повернули, только что.

— В смысле повернули? — нервно переспросил Лютик, невольно повысив голос. — Мы ехали прямо, солнце все время было с той стороны!

Геральт кивнул, кисло скривившись.

— Ага, а теперь с той, — он мотнул головой в противоположном направлении. — И потом… — Умолк он, едва начав, и выражение его лица сделалось до странности обескураженным.

— Геральт?

Ведьмак вздохнул:

— Медальон все-таки реагирует. Греется.

Лютик непонимающе нахмурился, перевел взгляд на грудь Геральта, где обычно поверх куртки и легкого доспеха тускло поблескивала оскаленная волчья голова, и увидел, что ее нет, а цепочка тянется под рубашку.

— Бля-я-ядь! — с чувством протянул Лютик.

— Блядь, — согласился ведьмак.

Помолчали. В звуках треклятого леса: шорохе крон, скрипе высохших веток и шелесте осыпающихся чешуек коры — явственно чувствовалась злорадная насмешка. Лютик был так зол, что забыл о том, насколько испуган. Появись жуткий ночной пришелец из его снов прямо сейчас на дороге, бард был уверен, что попытается придушить его ремнем от своей драгоценной лютни.

Пегас устало прядал ушами. Разгоряченный галопом Лютик вдруг ощутил, что продрог под порывами налетевшего невесть откуда холодного ветра. Лес молчаливой стеной возвышался вокруг, и у Лютика опять появилось знакомое по сну чувство, что круг неумолимо сужается.

— Едем, — мягко сказал Геральт. — Нечего без толку тут стоять.

Ехали шагом бок о бок. Молчали. Лютик больше не пытался разглядеть среди вывороченных пней или наклонившихся над дорогой стволов знакомые — было и так понятно, что именно ждет впереди. Вместо этого он пытался цепляться за охвативший его на дороге гнев, потому что так на языке меньше ощущался кислый привкус поражения.

Когда деревья, расступившись, открыли до омерзения знакомый вид на безымянную деревню, Лютик, натягивая поводья, не сдержал прерывистого вздоха. Геральт тоже остановился. Серое небо начинало темнеть. Лес за спиной полнился шорохами и скрипом сухих ветвей.

— Поедем туда? — спросил Лютик, впрочем, уже зная ответ.

— Ну, туда ведут все дороги, курвина мать, — проворчал Геральт, и бард несмотря ни на что усмехнулся. — Что бы ни было, не паникуй и держись рядом, — уже серьезно предупредил ведьмак, опрокидывая в себя флакон «Неясыти», а потом эликсир, который Лютик не распознал по цвету. — И делай, что говорю, хоть раз в жизни.

— То — работа ведьмака, и тверда его рука, — закатив глаза, процитировал Лютик самого себя, и Геральт, коротко улыбнувшись — эликсир начал действовать, лицо сделалось мучнисто-белым, и улыбка выглядела по-настоящему жуткой для всех, кроме Лютика — хлопнул его по плечу:

— Вот именно. Эта баллада мне особенно нравится.

— Тебе ни одна не нравится, — фыркнул Лютик, чувствуя, как спокойная уверенность Геральта пусть совсем немного, но передается и ему самому. — Кроме «Чеканной монеты».

— Она просто лучше всех остальных обращает благодарность в деньги, — Геральт снова собрал волосы в хвост, вытащил медальон, убранный под рубаху, чтобы не получить по зубам во время галопа, но, помедлив, убрал его опять.

— Забыл зверское выражение лица, — прокомментировал Лютик, наблюдая за этими приготовлениями.

— Приберегаю на потом, — откликнулся Геральт, и если бы Лютик не знал его, то сильно бы поостерегся вставать на пути у человека с таким лицом и голосом.

Сцепившись ненадолго взглядами, тронули лошадей. «Ток-ток-ток, — слышалось Лютику в тихом перешептывании ветвей позади, — ток-ток-ток-ток-ток».

***

Деревня за эти несколько часов, казалось, вымерла целиком. Лютик не заметил ни одного открытого окна — ставни были заложены наглухо, и не единого отблеска, ни единого огонька не пробивалось сквозь щели. С улицы исчезли даже вездесущие утки и поросята. Стук копыт по подсохшей за день земле эхом отдавался от заборов. Небо на востоке уже налилось густыми иссиня-черными красками приближающейся ночи. На западе, куда с надеждой поглядел Лютик, лохмотья седых туч подсвечивались бледными, еле заметными мазками грязновато-розового цвета, на глазах растворяющимися в наступающей темноте. И ни единого солнечного луча не проникало сквозь эту неподвижную завесу.

— Блядская Саовина, — пробурчал Лютик, втягивая голову в плечи. Пегас, словно соглашаясь, потряс головой. Геральт молчал. — Где вообще все? — не выдержал он, когда, снова миновав корчму, такую же темную и безмолвную, как и остальная деревня, они свернули на другую улицу, и тут же скривился — до того громко прозвучал его голос в густых сумерках, готовых вот-вот превратиться в ночь.

— В домах, — откликнулся Геральт вполголоса, — во всяком случае, в некоторых. — Он склонил голову, прислушиваясь, и пробормотал себе под нос: — Меня вот больше интересует, где те, кого в домах нет…

Лютик нервно оглянулся. По мере того как темнело, к нему возвращалось давящее ощущение чужого голодного взгляда, и даже то, что проклятого леса не было видно за нагромождением крыш, ничуть не спасало.

— Геральт, давай найдем… — начал было он и осекся. В дальнем конце улицы в сгустившихся ночных тенях что-то зашевелилось.

— Вижу, — коротко бросил ведьмак и, мягко соскочив с Плотвы, плавным отработанным движением вытянул стальной меч. — Оставайся тут.

Во рту мгновенно пересохло. Лютик сглотнул. То, что шевелилось в ночных тенях, приближаясь, постепенно обретало очертания. Три тяжелых массивных фигуры ростом были даже выше ведьмака. Вот только была в них какая-то неправильность — головы казались гораздо массивнее тел. Лютик остро пожалел, что не обладает ведьмачьим зрением, и истерически хихикнул, решив, что в данных обстоятельствах, может, оно и к лучшему.

Геральт шагнул вперед ровно на расстояние маха меча.

— Я ведьмак, — громко сказал он в темноту. — Я не хочу крови. Если ее хотите вы — подходите.

Лютику помстилось, что в мерном шаге приближающихся фигур случилась короткая заминка, но он не был уверен.

— Добро, — сказал Геральт, усмехаясь продирающей до костей жуткой ухмылкой. — Добро!

Он вскинул руку. Из сложенных в знак «Игни» пальцев вырвалось пламя.

Лошади испуганно попятились, заплясали на месте, и Лютику пришлось спешиться, чтобы их успокоить. Когда он вновь поднял голову, одна фигура, вопя, кружилась на месте, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя полыхающую шкуру какого-то рогатого животного. Двое других замедлили шаг и разделились, намереваясь обойти Геральта с двух сторон. Под заборами догорала жухлая трава, и угасающие язычки пламени плясали на лезвиях топоров, которые появились в их руках.

Геральт наклонил голову:

— Можете подходить оба, мне все равно.

Третий наконец стащил с себя пылающую шкуру и, упав на колени, орал, глядя на обожженные дочерна руки. Шкура, догорая, гадостно воняла и чадила. Геральт поморщился. Темные фигуры рванулись вперед, и он сделал один короткий, четко выверенный выпад. Меч неприятно скрежетнул по зазубренному лезвию топора, и нападавшие на миг застыли причудливой неподвижной скульптурой в полушаге от ведьмака.

Потом тот, что был слева, беззвучно опрокинулся навзничь, уставившись в темное небо мертвыми глазами маски в виде головы быка. Другой, мыча, осел на колени, цепляясь за вспоротый от паха до ребер живот, из которого, дымясь, вываливалась склизкая сизая масса. Чудовищная маска упала ему на спину, и Геральт узнал лицо, заросшее по самые брови бородой пшеничного цвета. Они видели его в корчме в первый вечер — у него и его приятелей Лютик спрашивал, как называется деревня. Сейчас, до неузнаваемости искаженное болью, с раззявленным гнилозубым ртом и выпученными глазами, оно было обращено к Геральту в бессильном недоумении. Ведьмак молча перерезал ему горло.

Третий все еще вопил, не замечая ничего вокруг, и Геральту сделалось мерзко от истошного этого вопля, от вони выплеснувшихся в грязь внутренностей, от необходимости убивать, от того, что его раз за разом вынуждали, а самое главное — от того, что Лютик сейчас смотрел на это все. Он шагнул к обгоревшему, занося меч, и через мгновение снова сделалось тихо.

Геральт двумя пальцами согнал с лезвия меча кровь, пинком отбросил бычью маску с лица того, которому проломил череп навершием рукояти, и сплюнул наземь.

— Люди, Лютик, — не оборачиваясь, покачал он головой. — Всего лишь люди.

Тот не ответил.

Геральт понял, что стряслась беда еще до того, как обернулся.

Улица была безлюдна. Пегас растерянно переступал с ноги на ногу, Плотва беспокойно прядала ушами.

Лютика нигде не было видно.


	2. Chapter 2

Бесконечный отчаянный вопль человека, пытавшегося стряхнуть с себя горящую шкуру, дурнотой отзывался во всем теле Лютика. Когда Геральт шагнул к тому, что выл, стоя на коленях с руками полными собственных кишок, бард, не выдержав, отвернулся, и тут в ноздри ему ударил кислый запах немытого тела, а рот накрепко зажала чужая рука. Он рванулся было, попытался уцепиться за седло Пегаса, но чужие пальцы зажали и нос, и через несколько панических попыток втянуть хоть каплю ночного воздуха он почувствовал, как ноги становятся ватными, а в глазах темнеет.

Когда спустя целую вечность чужая ладонь немного разжалась, давая Лютику возможность вдохнуть, он принялся хватать воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, не обращая внимания даже на то, что от все еще маячивших перед лицом пальцев несет дегтем, навозом и застарелым потом.

Его волокли куда-то, обхватив за грудь и полностью обездвижив руки, сообразил Лютик. Ноги болтались, цепляясь каблуками за землю и доски, когда они пересекали крестьянские дворы. Судя по тому, что волокли в полной темноте, похититель прекрасно ориентировался в путанице кметских подворий.

— Лютик!!! — где-то совсем недалеко послышался оклик Геральта, и Лютик сообразил, что, должно быть, лишился чувств совсем ненадолго, но прежде чем он сумел набрать воздуха, чтобы крикнуть, вонючая ладонь снова заткнула ему рот.

Лютик замычал, выворачиваясь что есть сил и отчаянно пытаясь попасть каблуком сапога по какому-нибудь уязвимому месту похитителя, но тот был мало того, что силен как бык, так вдобавок настолько же толстокож.

— Тс-с, пташка, — крепко встряхнув, издевательски прошипел ему на ухо похититель. — Лесной бог не любит тех, кто много щебечет.

Он толкнул спиной какую-то дверь, под ногами заскрипели доски, зашуршала солома и сильно запахло животными. Со следующей дверью возникла заминка — она только затрещала в ответ на толчок, и похититель, чертыхаясь, на миг отпустил руку, зажимавшую рот Лютика, чтобы повернуть щеколду.

— Гер... — завопил Лютик, едва почувствовав, что давление исчезло, но крик тут же оборвался мучительным стоном — его крепко приложили головой о косяк. От виска к затылку прокатилась ослепительная вспышка боли, перед глазами потемнело.

— Те же велели заткнуть клювик, пташечка, — услышал Лютик злобное шипение, а потом земля ушла у него из под ног. Его перекинули через плечо, словно куль с картошкой, кровь прилила к голове, и он окончательно потерял сознание.

***

Геральт крутанулся на пятках, но послышавшийся ему вдалеке вскрик больше не повторился, как бы он ни вслушивался в ночь.

—Ладно, — сказал он вслух, заставляя себя дышать медленно и размеренно, — ладно.

Один из ближайших домов пустовал, и Геральт подозревал, что еще до исхода ночи встретится с его обитателями точно так же, как с теми, что лежали теперь бездыханные с отметинами ведьмачьего меча. Калитка не устояла перед крепким пинком. Ведьмак завел лошадей под навес, привязал, снова запечатал калитку знаком «Ирген», стремительной тенью перемахнул невысокий забор, отделявший двор усадьбы от большого огорода, распаханного на зиму, и побежал в ту сторону, откуда раздался крик.

Перебравшись через изгородь, разделяющую два хозяйства, он на миг остановился, прислушиваясь. В ближайших домах были люди. Благодаря эликсирам он улавливал отголоски тихих перешептываний, треск огня; где-то заголосил и тут же успокоился младенец — видимо, мать подхватила его на руки. Геральт побежал дальше. В одном из домов испуганно вскрикнули, когда он, не таясь, прогремел сапогами по доскам двора.

— С Саовиной вас, люди добрые, — процедил он, перемахивая через невысокий забор и приземляясь в какой-то куст в палисаде.

Пробежав немного вверх по улице, он замедлил шаг, огляделся. Кричали примерно отсюда, плюс-минус несколько локтей*******. Чуть дальше по улице стоял большой сарай, судя по запаху — коровник. Повинуясь неясному чутью, Геральт повернул туда.

Хозяев в усадьбе не было, мрачно отметил он про себя. Животные беспокойно переступали в стойлах — может, тоже чувствовали разлитое в воздухе напряжение колдовской ночи, а может, кто-то их побеспокоил. Дальняя дверь коровника тихо скрипела, хлопая на ветру. На косяке, по которому Геральт скользнул рукой, было что-то липкое. Он расширил зрачки, хотя с «Кошкой» этого практически не требовалось. На темном от времени дереве тускло поблескивали потеки крови, к которым прилепилось несколько каштановых волосков.

Геральт вылетел во двор, ища следы, но влажная после дождей земля была вся перепахана копытами. Он крутанулся — большой сеновал, чуть дальше еще несколько усадеб, справа поля, и за ними далеко темная полоса треклятого леса.

— Лютик! — Крикнул он во все горло, наплевав на осторожность. — Лютик!!

Сзади зашевелились коровы, налетевший порыв ветра донес запах навоза, перепревших еловых игл и тумана. И только. Геральт поправил над плечом рукояти мечей и побежал к ближайшей видневшейся в темноте усадьбе, сознавая горькую иронию того, что отдал бы сейчас за голос барда все то, что порой клялся отдать, лишь бы тот замолчал хоть на минутку.

***

Пахло гнилью и сыростью. Лютик лежал на земляном полу, и голова у него раскалывалась. Он попробовал приподняться и с ужасом обнаружил, что не может — руки были стянуты за спиной, грубая пеньковая веревка врезалась в кожу. Он беспомощно затрепыхался, попытался открыть глаза и запаниковал еще сильнее, потому что глаза были открыты, а вокруг стояла непроглядная темнота. Сердце колотилось в груди, как безумное.

Ерзая и постанывая от боли, Лютик кое-как сумел сесть. Пошарив за собой связанными руками, он не нашел ничего, кроме комьев земли и торчащих здесь и там тонких корешков. Но, тем не менее, это занятие немного его успокоило, и он даже сумел определить по эху собственного дыхания, что находится в небольшом погребе — не больше нескольких локтей в длину и ширину. Он поерзал еще немного, помогая себе ногами, и вскоре действительно наткнулся на стену. От прикосновения по ней ручейком посыпались комья сырой земли, и Лютик испуганно замер, парализованный иррациональным страхом, что стена осыплется целиком, и он задохнется, погребенный под нею.

Наверху под чьими-то тяжелыми шагами заскрипели доски. Лютик вскинул голову и тут же отвернулся, зажмурившись, — в глаза полетели пыль и мелкий сор. Шаги меж тем остановились прямо у него над головой. Раздался стук, скрипнули петли, и в погреб хлынул свет, показавшийся Лютику ослепительно-ярким, хотя на самом деле тот исходил от порядком закопченного фонаря, который держал в руке огромных размеров мужчина. Свет бил Лютику прямо в глаза, и он не мог рассмотреть лица пришедшего — только огромный силуэт в гротескной маске какого-то животного вместо капюшона.

— Чтой, пташечка, не щебечется боле? — Мужчина хрипло расхохотался.

— Что вам нужно от меня? — хотел крикнуть Лютик, но из горла вырвался только испуганный писк.

Говоривший, тем не менее, снизошел до ответа:

— Скоро узнаешь, пташечка. Скоро узнаешь.

Он вдруг повернул голову в сторону, опуская фонарь, и Лютик разглядел на его голове сдвинутую на затылок, словно капюшон, морду медведя. Длинная шкура зверя была накинута кмету на плечи на манер плаща. Судя по всему, в комнату над погребом вошел кто-то еще и сказал или спросил что-то — Лютик не разобрал с перепугу.

— Готов, — ответил меж тем пришедшему человек-медведь, и спросил в свою очередь: — А тот, седой?

Лютик весь превратился в слух, но крышка люка с грохотом опустилась на место, оставляя его в кромешной темноте, наедине с паникой.

***

В одной из изб была простая семья — четверо взрослых и не то пять, не то шесть ребятишек. Кто-то из стариков надтреснутым, уставшим и каким-то бесцветным голосом рассказывал сказку. Геральт обошел их хозяйство стороной. В соседнем доме было пусто — он обыскал все закоулки, с той же методичной эффективностью, с которой обыскивал систему пещер, отыскивая логова горного тролля, или замковые подземелья в поисках штрыги или упыря.

В хлевах следующей усадьбы никого, кроме скота, птицы и мышей, не обнаружилось. А вот в доме кто-то был. В погребе под кухней. Геральт не мог понять, один или два человека, ибо даже его обостренный слух еле-еле различал дыхание под слоем земли. Дверь была заперта накрепко — он со всей силы врезался в нее плечом: конструкция жалобно крякнула, но не поддалась. Геральт сжал зубы и, отступив на шаг, ударил «Аардом». Дверь слетела с петель, прогрохотала по избе, врезалась во что-то тяжелое и с грохотом повалилась на пол. Геральт уже занес было ногу, когда тяжелая подкова, прибитая над притолокой, закачавшись на своем гвозде, рухнула на крыльцо. Пожав плечами, Геральт переступил порог.

В большой печи, делившей избу на несколько комнат, весело трещало пламя. Отдернув занавеску, он заглянул в ближайшую комнату, обежал взглядом кровати со взбитыми подушками и лоскутными одеялами, колыбель, салфетки на подоконниках с вездесущей геранью и вернулся на кухню. Ногой отбросил полосатый половик, вогнал в щель люка погреба лезвие меча и легонько помог себе знаком. Люк, вздрогнув, подскочил в пазах, Геральт легко подцепил его кончиками пальцев, рванул на себя и тут краем глаза уловил какое-то движение.

Он выбросил руку, уже складывая пальцы в знак «Аард», но в последний момент передумал, потому что на него неслась невесть откуда взявшаяся низенькая, седенькая, полненькая бабулька в платке и с вилами, которые в ее ослабевших руках мотылялись из стороны в сторону. Геральт выпрямился, ловя зубцы на лезвие с намерением увести в сторону, но бабка каким-то чудом удержала вилы ровно, и они впились в стену, пригвоздив-таки одним зубцом край куртки и немножко кожи на плече Геральта.

На мгновение повисла оглушительная тишина, во время которой Геральт смотрел на бабку с некоторым удивлением даже, а потом та вцепилась в рукоять вил и завопила, будто резаная:

— Марыська, бехи! Хватай дите и бехи! Бехи, голубонька, я его, окаянца, удершшшу!

Геральт вздохнул:

— Бабушка…. Блядь…

Без усилий вытащив вилы из стены и из рук старухи, он отправил их вслед за дверью. Старуха, немедленно замолчав, попятилась, боязливо поглядывая на зажатый в его руке меч.

Геральт заглянул в погреб. За аккуратной чистенькой лесенкой, среди кадушек и полок с крынками и горшками, от которых вкусно пахло солеными грибами, колб **а** сами и капустой, скорчилась молодая женщина, закрывая собой маленький, тихо попискивающий сверток.

Геральт перевел взгляд на старуху, на сорванную знаком дверь в избу и в сердцах выругался:

— Да курва ж вашу ж мать, бабушка!

***

Лютик не знал, сколько времени провел в темноте. Голова болела, будто ее рассекли надвое топором. Затекшие руки мучительно ныли. Но хуже всего был страх, прочно угнездившийся за грудиной и заставляющий сердце биться быстрее, а мысли лихорадочно перескакивать с предмета на предмет. Он понятия не имел, что могло понадобиться от него этим людям. Да, он частенько попадал в неприятности из-за многочисленных любовных похождений, но в этой треклятой деревне он даже посмотреть ни на кого толком не успел! Ну, во всяком случае так, чтобы стоило, умыкнув его среди ночи, запереть в сыром погребе.

Лютик хлюпнул носом. Услышанный обрывок разговора о Геральте тоже встревожил его не на шутку. Он знал, не раз видел собственными глазами, что ведьмак мог за себя постоять практически в любой ситуации, но при мысли о нем в толпе вооруженных топорами, цепами и вилами кметов, вроде того, что похитил его самого, ему делалось не по себе.

Лютик постарался сесть так, чтобы поудобнее пристроить ноющие руки. Наверху раздался какой-то звук, и он, испуганно вскинув голову, замер, превратившись в слух. Звук не повторился, и спустя пару минут он разрешил себе перевести дыхание. Подумать только — он-то, глупец, боялся какого-то приснившегося монстра, тогда как от самых страшных чудовищ все это время его, оказывается, отделяли всего лишь стены домов. Подкативший к горлу истерический смех вырвался наружу, и Лютик зашелся безудержным хохотом. Его трясло, по щекам текли слезы.

— А ну заткнись! — по крышке люка топнули ногой так, что вниз снова посыпались древесная труха и мусор. Лютик сжался, пряча голову, но перестать смеяться не мог.

— Ополоумел он тама чтоль… — проворчал сверху незнакомый голос, а потом крышка люка, заскрипев, откинулась, и его окатило потоком ледяной воды. Он поперхнулся, закашлялся и замолчал. — Во, друго дело, — довольно сказал прежний голос.

Пытаясь проморгаться, Лютик поднял голову. Возле открытого люка стояла невысокая старая женщина с неприятным, жестким лицом. В руке она все еще держала деревянную кадку.

— Помогите… — взмолился он, но крышка люка уже упала на место. Лютик закрыл глаза, по мокрому лицу вперемешку с водой потекли горячие слезы.

***

Бабка сверлила ему спину взглядом до тех пор, пока Геральт не перемахнул через забор, снова оказавшись на улице. Потом хлопнула наскоро прилаженная обратно дверь и проскрежетал засов.

— Курва, — проворчал Геральт, задирая голову к темному небу. Дело шло к полуночи, и он физически чувствовал, как заканчивается отпущенное Лютику время. — Блядь.

Он рассеянно потер спрятанный на груди ведьмачий медальон — ему начало казаться, что тот снова начал теплеть, хотя сказать наверняка он не мог, слишком занятый поисками. Геральт начал было зубами стаскивать перчатку, как вдруг, замерев, втянул сырой ночной воздух и почувствовал, как волосы на загривке становятся дыбом.

С северного конца деревни потянуло дымом от открытого огня.

***

Когда за ним пришли, Лютик уже не плакал. Он вообще впал в какое-то равнодушное оцепенение. Не вздрогнул, когда откинулась крышка люка и вниз спустили грубо сколоченную лестницу. Попытался встать, когда человек в медвежьей шкуре приказал ему, но не смог, и тот, ругаясь, полез вниз сам и вытащил Лютика, взвалив его на плечо и больно стукнув крестцом и затылком о раму.

Наверху оказалось довольно просторное помещение без окон, сложенное из потемневших от времени бревен. По верхним венцам тянулась причудливая резьба, впрочем, слишком закопченная от времени, чтобы ее можно было толком разобрать. Все убранство составляли несколько тяжелых сундуков, некоторые были еще открыты, и было видно, что внутри навалены шкуры каких-то животных.

Лютика грубо вздернули на ноги, он покачнулся, но устоял. Женщина, которая окатила его водой, подошла к нему. Теперь на ней тоже была накидка с грубо исполненным капюшоном в виде какой-то лесной птицы, тетерева или глухаря, с которым удивительно гармонировало ее жесткое, жестокое даже лицо. Перья, нашитые на накидку и капюшон, порядком пообтрепались. Взяв Лютика за подбородок, она повернула его к свету, осмотрела ссадину на виске и, изогнув губы, отпустила, видимо, удовлетворившись увиденным.

— Ишь, как притихла птаха-то! Ужо не чирикает! — грубо захохотал кто-то за спиной Лютика. Тот вздрогнул, и гогот усилился.

— Довольно! — резко оборвала женщина-птица. — Пора. _Он_ скоро выйдет.

Смех стих, лица посерьезнели, и Лютику даже в его оцепеневшем состоянии показалось, что на них отчетливо проступила печать страха.

— Идем, — сказала женщина Лютику, цепкой, как у хищной птицы, рукой ухватив его за плечо.

И он пошел, покорно переставляя ноги.

***

Если у Лютика и мелькнула мысль о побеге, она исчезла, стоило ему только переступить порог. На поляне, ярко освещенной светом воткнутых в землю полукругом факелов на высоких подставках, собралось не менее трех дюжин человек. Когда они повернулись на скрип двери, Лютик разглядел, что на всех были шкуры и капюшоны-маски в виде голов различных животных — волков, рысей, козлов, коров, овец. На одном была жутко оскаленная кабанья морда с пожелтевшими, но все еще грозно торчащими клыками. Лютика пробрала дрожь, он споткнулся, поневоле замедляя шаг, но женщина-птица больно сжала пальцы, и он побрел дальше.

Стараясь не смотреть на обращенные к нему жуткие морды, Лютик перевел взгляд вперед и вздрогнул. На самой границе света и тьмы, которую очерчивал полукруг факелов, на расстоянии четырех-пяти саженей друг от друга возвышались три высоченных — в два человеческих роста — столба. Но в первое мгновение Лютик даже не замечал их, потому что дальше, совсем рядом с ними, возвышалась темная, молчаливая стена проклятого леса.

— Нет, — прошептал он, останавливаясь, и не обращая внимания на больно впившиеся в плечо пальцы женщины в маске птицы. — Нет! — Он затряс головой, чувствуя, как спадает охватившее его оцепенение и все его существо захлестывает давешний животный ужас. — Не…

Хлесткий удар оборвал рвущийся из горла крик. Перед глазами вспыхнули звезды, земля качнулась, и он понял, что упал на колени. В голове снова плескалась боль, губы были горячими и отдавали медью.

— Отойди ты, Ирга, — проворчал откуда-то знакомый голос, и Лютика снова вздернули на ноги. — Ты веретено-то от хера не отличаешь, тупая баба, а туда ж.

Лютика протащили немного вперед, толкнули, и он упал, не удержавшись и не успев сообразить, что не может подставить по-прежнему связанные за спиной руки. Удар почти вышиб из него дух. В бедро и под ребра больно уперлось что-то твердое. В нос ударил запах сырого дерева.

— Да полно ж валяться, чай не девка, — проворчали рядом, и Лютик наконец узнал голос, принадлежавший не кому иному, как хозяину корчмы под названием не то «Полный чванец», не то «Щедрый горнец».

Лютик разлепил зажмуренные от боли глаза и вскрикнул от ужаса при виде склонившейся над ним жуткой кабаньей морды с оскаленными клыками и мертвыми провалами глаз.

— Подымайся, — корчмарь вздернул его на ноги, и Лютик понял, что упал прямо на грубо сколоченные ступени, ведущие к деревянному помосту у центрального столба.

— Что происходит? — спросил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть предательскую дрожь в голосе. — Что вам от меня надо?!

— Чтоб ты спел, певун, — глухо донеслось из-под маски. — Чтоб ты спел для Лесного бога единственную песнь, которая _Ему_ нравится.

— Что? О чем вы?— непонимающе залепетал Лютик, но больше никто не собирался ему отвечать.

Втащив барда на маленькую, неогороженную площадку, корчмарь толкнул его к столбу, больно ушибив многострадальные руки, и принялся деловито привязывать. Лютик не мог ни пошевелиться, ни сопротивляться — даже вопль ужаса намертво застрял в глотке, — потому что вся площадка, все ступени, как он отчетливо видел теперь, были покрытыми застарелыми бурыми пятнами того, что могло быть только кровью.

Лютик поднял глаза, бездумно глядя поверх плеча корчмаря, проверяющего веревки на крепость, и вот тогда-то крик вырвался из его горла, словно пробка из бутылки лучшего туссендского вина. Потому что на таком расстоянии он отчетливо мог видеть ближайшие ряды деревьев, с торчащими из потемневших от времени стволов высохшими, словно обглоданные кости, ветвями. А также насаженные на эти ветви тела. Десятки, дюжины тел, от совсем истлевших, до еще источающих тяжелый смрад смерти.

Внизу раздались приветственные возгласы, а корчмарь издал звук, напомнивший помутившемуся от страха рассудку Лютику довольное хрюканье.

— Пой, певун, пой. — Он принялся тяжело спускаться по ступеням. На последней обернулся, глядя вверх на привязанного барда: — Лесному богу нравится эта песня.

Слова его были встречены одобрительным гулом собравшихся. Лютик умолк, обвиснув на веревках. Ноги не держали. Этого не может быть, колотилась в висках единственная мысль, просто не может быть! Не может! Не может! Порыв холодного ветра швырнул в лицо пригоршню иголок. Лютик отвернулся, зажмурившись, и сквозь грохот крови в ушах услышал, как рядом кто-то хлюпает носом.

Он поднял голову. На столбе слева точно так же как он сам был привязан сопливый мальчишка-прислужник из корчмы. Лютик повернул голову в другую сторону — у столба справа стояла, выпрямившись в путах, старушка с цепкими руками и очень спокойным сейчас лицом. Она была без платка, редкие седые волосы трепал ветер. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Лютика, она повернулась и горестно покачала головой, словно добрая бабушка при виде непутевого внучка.

— Уешшать тибе шлешовало, милок, — прошамкала она, — Уешшать. Токма пошно уше. Пошно…

Перед глазами все расплылось, и Лютик понял, что снова плачет.

Меж тем на поляне позади столбов с пленниками воцарилась почтительная тишина, нарушаемая только потрескиванием факелов. Скосив глаза, Лютик увидел, что собравшиеся дружно обернулись в сторону молчаливой стены леса. Некоторые опустились на колени, воздев руки в немой мольбе. Другие мерно раскачивались, будто в трансе.

Вероятно, именно поэтому никто из них не заметил, как на самой границе отбрасываемого полукругом факелом света, соткалась из тьмы высокая белоголовая фигура.

— Ну, с Саовиной, люди добрые, — процедил Геральт, вступая в круг света.

Отблески огня заплясали на лезвии обнаженного меча.

***

Первым его заметил высоченный мужик в маске из головы медведя. Геральт, и не подумав ускорить шаг, оскалился, как умел — мерзко, жутко.

— Эй, — в глухом голосе человека-медведя послышалось откровенное замешательство. — Вона второй-та, людишки… — забормотал он, торопливо копаясь в складках тяжелой шкуры в поисках какого-то оружия. — Людишки!

Последнее он закричал, когда Геральт уже прыгнул.

— Люд… — Меч, усиленный инерцией прыжка, развалил ему голову вместе с маской, шею и застрял в грудине. Геральт, высвобождая лезвие, пинком повалил тяжелое тело на землю.

— Следующий? — вкрадчиво спросил он, крутанув меч в руке. Разлетевшиеся капли крови щедро окропили остолбенело уставившихся на него людей в звериных шкурах.

Стоявшая совсем рядом женщина в маске в виде морды овцы дико завопила, и тут, словно отвечая на ее зов, в глубине доселе тихого леса раздался треск, словно бы к опушке, к освещенным огнями столбам продиралось какое-то очень большое животное.

Вопль немедленно смолк. Женщина, как подрубленная, повалилась на колени, уткнувшись лбом в высохшую затоптанную траву. Один за другим люди в масках следовали ее примеру, и только тучный тип в кабаньей голове, суетясь, подталкивал к ведьмаку четверых рослых мужиков.

— Ведьмин окаянный помешает _Его_ трапезе! _Он_ не примет дар! Да мы с голоду подохнем в следущем годе! Хлеб **а** запаршивеют! Скот поляжет! Детишек мор возьмет!

Увещевания возымели силу. Трое — невысокие, но кряжистые, как один в волчьих масках — шагнули вперед. Четвертый, в маске козла, приосанясь, вроде бы шел за ними, поигрывая цепом, но в движениях его чувствовались сомнение и неохота. Ветви трещали все ближе, кто-то — не Лютик, его Геральт узнал бы — тоненько вскрикнул: так пищит мышь, которую коту удалось загнать в угол, за мгновение до того, как ее хрупкий позвоночник хрустнет в пасти.

— Кур-р-ва, — прорычал Геральт, кидаясь вперед. Те трое, вопя, помчались ему навстречу.

Когда-то очень давно Весемир, старый наставник Геральта, говорил, наставляя юных, только-только получивших медальон и готовившихся выйти на большак ведьмаков: «Рыцари не представляют угрозы потому, что дерутся честно. А вы не деритесь, вы не рыцари, а большак не турнир. Один на один, на двое да на полдюжины даже вам не страшны. Бойтесь только озверевшей толпы с вилами и топорами. Избегайте, если можете. Если не можете — бейте тех, кто ближе, и бегите. И никогда, слышите, никогда не позволяйте себя окружить!»

Сейчас Геральт как никогда был благодарен за однажды преподанный урок. Волки зашли с трех сторон — но не потому, что пытались зажать его в кольцо, а потому, что каждому требовалось место для замаха. У одного были вилы, у двоих длинные топоры дровосеков. Геральт в последнее время особенно невзлюбил вилы, а потому рубанул быстро, наотмашь и не щадя. А дальше было совсем просто. Последнего, в маске козла, он просто стукнул навершием рукояти по черепу, решив, что если мужику повезет, то маска смягчит удар, а если нет, так и нечего на ведьмаков задираться.

Толстяк с кабаньей головой, тряся телесами, выставил перед собой мясницкий тесак. Геральт шагнул было к нему, но тут ветви затрещали совсем уже близко и из-за деревьев, вслед за тихим фырканьем донеслось вкрадчивое:

— Ток-ток. Ток-ток-ток-ток-ток.

***

Это было как дурной сон. Как оживший дурной сон, с истерическим смешком подумал Лютик. Вот только он все никак не мог окончательно проснуться. Мальчишка-прислужник на столбе слева, пискнув, как пойманная котом птаха, сомлел и обвис на веревках, и сквозь пелену паники и ужаса Лютик искренне ему позавидовал.

Он слышал на поляне голос Геральта, звон его меча и предсмертные вопли, но все это казалось таким далеким по сравнению с той жутью, с тем воплощением первобытного ужаса, который неумолимо приближался из мрачных глубин чертового бесконечного леса.

—Я не буду кричать, — собирая остатки мужества, сказал Лютик сам себе, — ни за что не буду.

И когда _Оно_ появилось меж неподвижных стволов на самой границе освещенного факелами круга, он не закричал. Просто зажмурился.

***

Медальон на груди нагрелся так, словно несколько минут пролежал на как следует раскочегаренной печи. Это был интересный эффект, и Геральт с радостью обсудил бы его с Весемиром и Эскелем за бутылкой-другой ячменной водки, вот только времени на наблюдения не было совсем.

Из непроглядной ночи и душного лесного мрака, на зыбкой границе отбрасываемого факелами света соткалась удивительная тварь. Тело огромного копытного животного вроде изюбря или лося вместо головы венчала странная дисгармоничная конструкция — словно бы насаженная на рога вверх ногами, животом вниз человеческая фигура. Ноги ее на середине бедер переходили в развесистые рога, напоминавшие ветви деревьев, синие трехпалые руки свисали, словно усы, а там, где должна была бы находиться человеческая голова, тусклые, как болотные огоньки, блестели два глубоко посаженных глаза.

— Лесной бог, — пролепетал толстяк в маске из головы кабана, роняя мясницкий тесак, и плюхнулся на колени. — Лесной бог!

Женщина в шкуре овцы лежала рядом, маска сбилась набок, и Геральт видел ее перекошенное ужасом пополам с религиозным экстазом лицо.

— Прими! Помилуй! Прими! Помилуй! — шепотом повторял уткнувшийся в землю лбом толстяк, и Геральт внезапно узнал в нем корчмаря.

— Ток-ток-ток, — мягко издало существо, входя в круг света. Отблески факелов заплясали на раздвоенных копытах и торчащих вдоль хребта костистых шипах. Глаза вспыхнули, словно два уголька в прогоревшем костре. — Ток-ток-ток-ток-ток.

Оно голодно, понял Геральт, голодно, зло и очень-очень старо. А еще оно ни хрена не было никаким курвиным богом.

***

Лютик дернулся, когда вместе с вкрадчивым токаньем до него донесся горячий смрад отдающего смертью дыхания. Оно было близко. Так близко, что он отчетливо чувствовал исходящий от существа тяжелый мускусный запах животного пополам с ароматом перепревших иголок и тумана.

«Не меня, — судорожно цепляясь занемевшими пальцами за жертвенный столб, к которому был привязан, думал Лютик, — только не меня. Пусть забирает старуху — она уже прожила долгую жизнь, из ума почти выжила! Только не меня. Мальчишка так вообще…» И тут он почувствовал, как его заливает волна жаркого обжигающего стыда. Что «вообще»? Моложе? Сочнее? К горлу подкатила тошнота.

Лютик знал, что вовсе не был храбр, что не мог постоять за себя, если дело доходило до физической силы. Но сейчас ему сделалось так мерзко от собственной трусости, от гадких своих мыслишек, что он понял, что до конца жизни, каким бы близким ни казался сейчас этот конец, не сможет смотреть на себя в зеркало, если не сделает сейчас хоть что-нибудь, пусть даже отдаленно похожее на проявление храбрости.

Он выдохнул. И открыл глаза.

Оно вовсе не было огромным, словно колокольня — саженей двух в холке, трех, если бы поднялось на задние ноги в полный рост. Кожистая шкура туго обтягивала гротескный скелет, обвисая на сгибах ног изжелта-зелеными бородавчатыми наростами. Торчавшие вдоль хребта шипы походили на плохо обглоданные кости. В том месте, где у животного был бы глаз, бугрились складки плотной кожи, но Лютик не удивился этому. Он помнил по снам, где у существа были тусклые, как болотные огоньки, глаза, и отвернулся, когда _Оно_ обратило к нему чудовищную голову.

— Лютик, не смотри! Только не смотри ему в глаза! — крикнул Геральт снизу, и Лютик всхлипнул, потому что от страха позабыл даже, что ведьмак уже тут, совсем рядом.

— Ток-ток-ток-ток-ток, — обещанием, приговором раздалось откуда-то из недр чудовищной морды. Лютик почувствовал, как зловонное дыхание ерошит волосы у него на макушке, ощутил легкое пока прикосновение страшной трехпалой руки, понял, что сейчас будет вырван из пут и насажен на ветки, как те, другие, и…

На поляне внизу раздался звук, которого меньше всего можно было ожидать в таком чудовищном месте в такую жуткую ночь — звонко и яростно залаяла собака.

Прикосновение трехпалой руки исчезло, существо отодвинулось, и Лютик, извернувшись, насколько позволяли веревки, посмотрел назад. По поляне мимо коленопреклоненных фигур в шкурах и масках, набирая скорость, шел Геральт с обнаженным серебряным мечом в руке, похожим на сгусток пламени из-за пляшущих на лезвии отсветов. Рядом, грозно лая, бежала маленькая, не больше локтя в холке, собачка с узкой мордочкой и огромными стоячими ушами.

Лютик фыркнул раз, другой, а потом неудержимо расхохотался, потому что если то, что древнему кровожадному ужасу, способному подчинять пространство и требовать жертвоприношений столетиями, а может и дольше, были готовы противостоять только ведьмак да маленькая вечно голодная собачонка из корчмы, не было смешно, то он не знал, что вообще может заставить его смеяться.

Создание замерло, смешавшись, потому что ни одно существо не осмеливалось доселе издавать перед _Его_ ликом подобные звуки. Созданию эти звуки не понравились. _Ему_ нравились вопли беспомощного ужаса, а в этих звуках было пренебрежение, презрение почти. _Оно_ собиралось преподать урок, оно не собиралось этого терпеть, оно…

***

Оно одним плавным движением, казавшимся невозможным для такого дисгармоничного тела, поднялось на задние лапы, и воздело к темному беспросветному ночному небу трехпалые руки в чудовищной пародии на возносящего молитвы человека. Молчаливая, неподвижная стена леса за спиной у существа ожила, зашумела ветвями.

Геральт почувствовал, как его схватили за лодыжку, увидел мелькнувшее под капюшоном в виде козьей морды перекошенное страхом и яростью женское лицо. В руке женщины сверкнуло что-то металлическое. Геральт ударил мечом сверху вниз, перерубая шею и почти отделяя голову. Светлая шерсть плаща и маски мгновенно побурела, напитавшись кровью, в траве возле обмякшей руки блеснуло выпавшее из разжавшихся пальцев шило.

— Не смей, не смей, не смей, — стуча зубами, повторяла другая женщина, распростертая чуть поодаль, не делая, однако, попыток напасть. Геральт пошел дальше. Невесть откуда взявшаяся собачонка, увязавшаяся за ним, звонко лая, помчалась к столбу слева.

— Ток-ток-ток, — донеслось с высоты трех саженей. — Ток-ток-ток-ток-ток.

Геральт побежал, медальон на груди нагрелся так, что почти обжигал кожу. Оно забило в воздухе передними копытами, вперилось в него болотными огоньками глаз. Протянуло хищные руки. Геральт прыгнул, разворачиваясь в воздухе и вкладывая в удар всю силу, всю инерцию прыжка. Совсем близко мелькнула изъязвленная серо-зеленая кожа, роговая пластина копыта, похожая вблизи на хищную лапу. Он почувствовал удар в плечо, слегка смазал приземление, но через мгновение он уже снова был на ногах.

Существо, беснуясь, ревело. Вдоль правого бока тянулась длинная рана, исходящая паром в холодном ночном воздухе. Из рассеченной плоти сочилась темная, дурно пахнущая слизь. Оно рванулось к ведьмаку, как побежал бы разъяренный олень или изюбрь, наклонив голову и выставив вперед рога, вот только вместо рогов оно протягивало к нему трехпалые руки. Геральт, в последний момент отпрыгнув в сторону, снова рубанул мечом и попал, оставив на левом бедре твари глубокую рану.

Оно развернулось, роя землю копытом, совсем как животное, снова бросилось на ведьмака, но через мгновение приготовившийся ударить и отскочить Геральт понял, что недооценил тварь. Она изменила траекторию движения буквально в последний момент и со всей силы врезалась в центральный столб. Лютик вскрикнул. Столб выдержал удар, но накренился, часть ведущих к помосту ступеней разлетелась в труху. Мечущаяся подле левого столба собачонка оглушительно лаяла.

— Ток-ток-ток, — раздалось от обходившей Геральта по дуге твари. Болотные огоньки глаз злобно буравили его.

Геральт промолчал, держась между жертвенными столбами и тварью. Хоть та пока и не хромала, но было видно, что все левое бедро было залито черной слизью, капли влажно поблескивали на утоптанной земле. Геральт и тварь медленно кружили, не спуская друг с друга глаз.

— Ток-ток-ток-ток-ток, — почти промурлыкало оно, и тут отчаянно, предостерегающе закричал Лютик. Геральт дернулся в сторону, наугад выбрасывая меч. Сзади булькнуло и захрипело. В сапоге стремительно сделалось липко и мокро, но времени на оценку ущерба не было — тварь, воспользовавшись заминкой, уже мчалась на него, и Геральт сделал единственное, что ему оставалось — упал и, когда существо почти закрыло ему небосклон, вскинул руку, складывая пальцы в знак «Игни».

***

— Геральт! Геральт! — услышал он перепуганный голос Лютика, шедший будто бы откуда-то издалека. — Вставай! Ну пожалуйста, Геральт!

Что значит «вставай», я не ложился, еще успел подумать он, а потом чудовищный рев прервал его мысли. Геральт перекатился в сторону, едва не потеряв сознание. Мазнул рукой по затылку — на ладони влажно блестела темная в свете факелов кровь.

На поляне творился настоящий хаос. Ровный полукруг факелов был прорежен ударами чудовищных копыт. Изба без окон, которую Геральт миновал по дороге, пылала, и огонь уже резво бежал по стерне, направляясь к ближайшим изгородям. А на фоне яркого зарева металась объятая пламенем чудовищная фигура неизвестного существа.

Не просто металась, понял Геральт, спустя мгновение — топтала людей. Несколько тел уже лежали неподвижно с размозженными головами. Какая-то женщина в потрепанном капюшоне в виде не то тетерева, не то глухаря визжала, закрываясь руками от занесенных копыт:

— Ты не видишь меня! Ты меня не ви-и-и…

Копыта опустились, и визг оборвался громким влажным хрустом.

Тварь воздела к небу полыхающие руки и издала громогласный рев. Геральт, прикусив губу, поднялся. Боль в рассеченной икре еще не ощущалась благодаря действиям эликсиров, но потеря крови уже давала о себе знать. Времени у него было в обрез, но много ему и не требовалось.

На поляне завизжали — тварь, поймав пытавшегося убежать человека, тащила его к опушке. Человек верещал словно свинья, и Геральт хотел бы не видеть ужаса на его лице, но тварь горела ярко. Раздался хруст, крик взвился, смолк, и, когда существо повернулось, Геральт увидел, как нанизанное на ветви тело подергивается в агонии.

— Не смотри, — сказал он, проходя мимо покосившегося столба с полностью разрушенным теперь помостом, подле которого сползший на землю Лютик яростно выдирался из съехавших и ослабевших пут. — Не смотри.

— Ток-ток-ток-ток-ток, — проворковала тварь, наклоняя голову. Ветвистые рога полыхали. — Ток-ток-ток!

Обуглившаяся кожа на его хребте лопалась, трехпалые руки, протянувшиеся к Геральту, сделались черными, и он видел на сгибах суставов желтизну костей, массивная грудь была обуглена до ребер, и огонь, казалось, выедал этот чудовищный костяк изнутри. И все-таки оно побежало.

— Геральт, — всхлипывал Лютик где-то позади, — Геральт…

Он хотел что-нибудь сказать, но что тут скажешь. Геральт встал, вынеся раненую ногу вперед и крепко уперевшись здоровой. Поднял меч.

Оно налетело на него, будто кузнечный молот, обугленные пальцы вцепились в плечи, и ведьмак почувствовал, как ноги отрываются от земли.

— Ток-ток-ток, — верещало оно, и Геральт вдруг понял, что это значит. Смерть. Смерть тебе, говорила эта древняя тварь, пережившая Сопряжение Сфер или сотворенная им. — Ток-ток-ток-ток-ток!

— Вот уж хрен тебе, — усмехнулся Геральт и что было сил по самую рукоять всадил меч прямо меж болотных огоньков маленьких глазок.

Долгое, бесконечное мгновение ничего не происходило. Он слышал, как истошно кричит Лютик, чувствовал, как в спину между лопаток уперлась острая ветка. А потом болотные огоньки погасли. Земля, накренившись, рванулась навстречу, а высоко в темном небе сквозь стремительно разрастающиеся прорехи в плотном покрове туч одна за другой ярко вспыхивали звезды.


	3. Chapter 3

Эпилог

***

Голова раскалывалась, словно ее развалили топором. Плечо, по ощущениям, распухло вдвое. Но хуже всего дергало резаную рану на икре. Геральт открыл глаза и, застонав, зажмурился. Высокое чистое небо от края до края окрасилось ослепительными ало-золотыми красками рассвета.

— Геральт!

Он снова открыл глаза. Небо над ним теперь закрывало заплаканное и перепуганное лицо Лютика. Волосы барда были в полном беспорядке, через висок тянулась глубокая ссадина, верхняя губа была рассечена и распухла, глаза покраснели, и все-таки это было самое прекрасное зрелище на свете.

— Мхм, — согласился ведьмак, притягивая его к себе за затылок. Лютик обмяк, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, а потом затрепыхался.

— Геральт, тут... — начал он, но Геральт уже и без него услышал возню и чей-то истерический голос.

— Он убил Лесного бога! Он убил нашего Бога…

Геральт сел. Нога была замотана оторванным от рубашки Лютика лоскутом. Он пошарил в кармашках на ремне, выудил флакон с «Ласточкой» и опрокинул в себя, даже не поморщившись. Эликсир побежал по венам, притупляя боль.

Поднялся он уже сам. Забирая у Лютика меч, поморщился — вокруг зверски несло паленым. На опушке, у самых деревьев, темнел до неузнаваемости деформированный огнем остов чудовища. На поляне два или три устоявших факела, догорев, чадили в ясное рассветное небо. От избы без окон остался один почерневший угол да груда углей. Ближайшие к северной оконечности деревни усадьбы выгорели дотла, чуть дальше здесь и там были видны жадно лижущие крыши языки огня. Столбы черного дыма поднимались в ясное небо.

В утреннем свете разметанные яростью умирающей твари тела выглядели еще хуже. Собственно, как раз возле одного из них и стояла сейчас на коленях женщина, указывающая на Геральта обвиняющим жестом.

— Ты убил Лесного Бога! — повторила она дрожащими не то от страха, не то от ярости губами. — Ты…

— Да не было оно никаким богом, — устало сказал Геральт, оглядывая сбившихся в кучку перепуганных селян, которым удалось пережить ночь. — Оно не делало зимы мягкими, урожай богатым, а скот здоровым. Оно просто питалось вашим страхом и вашими жизнями, потому что древние создания вроде него не знают ничего, кроме голода, и не умеют ничего, кроме как наводить страх.

Женщина замолчала, открывая и закрывая рот, будто выброшенная на берег рыба.

Сзади смачно высморкались.

Геральт обернулся. Мальчишка-прислужник вытер грязные пальцы о шкуру кабана, покрывающую тело неподвижно лежавшего корчмаря, злобно пнул того пару раз в живот, заставляя больших зеленых мух взвиться в воздух, и побрел к деревне. Маленькая собачка с большими стоячими ушами, жизнерадостно виляя хвостом, побежала следом. Через несколько шагов мальчишка наклонился и ласково потрепал ее за ушами.

— Так эта… — растерянно сказал мужик, на спине которого болтался капюшон в виде головы козла. — Че делать-то теперича прикажете, хосподин ведьмак?

Геральт посмотрел на него, растерянно стоявшего подле заплаканной молодой женщины по имени Анка, обнимающей и укачивающей сидевшую прямо на земле растрепанную седенькую старушку, что в свою очередь гладила ее по голове старчески дрожащей рукой и что-то шепеляво бормотала, и зло сплюнул себе под ноги.

— Ну, хотя бы попробуйте жить как люди, — процедил он.

Лютик тронул его за руку:

— Поехали отсюда, Геральт. Пожалуйста.

Геральт вздохнул, поморщившись, вложил меч в ножны на спине и сказал:

— Поехали.

***

С отъездом, однако, пришлось повременить. Плечо у Геральта практически не действовало, хоть он и вправил выбитый сустав. Рану на ноге дергало так, что было понятно — попала зараза. Ну, еще бы не попала, после мясницкого-то тесака, ворчал Геральт, глотая «Иволгу» и с помощью Лютика промывая рану горячей водой. Пришлось остаться ночевать — благо мальчишка-прислужник пустил их в корчму без единого слова, снова заложил ворота изнутри, натащил снеди, затопил баню и даже согласился сбегать привести лошадей. Собачонка с треугольными ушами следовала за ним хвостом, и мальчишка то и дело подкармливал ее чем-то из туго набитых карманов.

— Недолго тебе оставаться тощей, подруга, — сказал Лютик, когда, пробегая мимо приоткрытой двери в баню, собачонка приветливо помахала хвостом.

— М-м-м? — сонно спросил отмокающий в бадье, полной горячей воды, Геральт, почесывая подошву раненой ноги пальцами здоровой.

— Ничего, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Лютик, закрыл дверь и, морщась — плечи все еще болели после пут, — принялся стаскивать с себя грязную рубашку. — Ничего.

***

Ночевали в той же комнате, что и три ночи назад, и спали как убитые, хотя утром Геральта разбудили тихие всхлипывания.

— Лютик? — спросил он, поднимая всклокоченную со сна голову и нашаривая на полу меч.

Тот помотал головой, показывая на отсыревшее за ночь окошко. На паутинке, затянувшей верхний угол оконной рамы, сверкали и переливались, словно драгоценные камни, капельки росы.

— Солнце, — сказал бард, вытирая глаза.

— Дурень, — проворчал Геральт, падая лицом обратно в подушку.

Лютик, фыркнув, попытался ударить его пяткой, но ведьмак, без труда поймав хохочущего барда за лодыжку, подтащил и подмял его под себя. Горячее дыхание обожгло ключицу. 

Поерзав — ушибленный низ спины слабо ныл, — Лютик закинул на бедро Геральта сначала одну ногу, потом другую и с удовлетворенным сопением скрестил лодыжки на крестце ведьмака.

— Х-м-м? — вопросительно протянул Геральт, хотя свидетельство горячей заинтересованности Лютика в происходящем недвусмысленно пачкало ему живот смазкой.

Тот трагически вздохнул:

— Ну, если раны не позволяют тебе в полной мере…

Геральт заткнул его вторым самым действенным после кляпа способом, который знал, и скользнул ладонью по их животам, собирая смазку.

— Не ори, — по привычке предупредил он, обводя вход скользкими пальцами. Подумал немного и усмехнулся: — А впрочем, ори, если хочешь.

Лютик хотел. Очень-очень хотел.

***

Когда они спустились вниз, уже собранные в дорогу и оба чуть прихрамывающие — Геральт при этом морщился, а Лютик щурился, как сытый кот, — день уже клонился к полудню. В корчме по-прежнему было пусто. Во дворе у крыльца собачонка, задорно рыча, трепала какую-то тряпку грязно-сливового цвета, оказавшуюся при ближайшем рассмотрении пропавшей невесть как шапочкой Лютика. Ошметки пера цапли ветер весело гонял по неприбранному двору.

У ворот корчмы стояла телега, и невысокий мужчина с аккуратной, тронутой сединою бородой расспрашивал о чем-то мальчишку-прислужника, от которого, впрочем, казалось, было не сильно много толку.

— О, милсдари! — обрадовался мужчина, по виду ремесленник или мелкий торговец, завидев, что они выводят из конюшни оседланных лошадей. — Вы часом не в Бругге путь держите?

— Туда, милсдарь, туда, — подтвердил Лютик, до того как Геральт хотя бы сумел открыть рот.

— Хвала Мелитэле! Покажете дорогу, милсдари? А то вот парнишка никак в толк не возьмет, про чтой-то я толкую.

Лютик расплылся в наисладчайшей своей улыбке.

В конце концов поехали в телеге, развалившись на набитых зерном мешках и привязав к задку Плотву с Пегасом.

Геральт, закинув одну руку за голову — вправленное плечо все еще ограничивало движения — глядел в ясное осеннее небо. Лютик, показав вознице дорогу, ведущую мимо совсем теперь обвалившегося колодца, тренькал на лютне, подбирая какой-то мотив. Шум большого поселения: стук топоров, мычание коров, гогот гусей и кряканье уток — постепенно отдалялся.

— Беда тут кака-то стряслась, милсдари, чтоле? — спросил возница, когда поднялись на невысокий пригорок. — Полдеревни того-этого, выгорело, похоже.

— Мхм, — неопределенно сказал Геральт. 

Над головой замелькали ветви елей, но в ясном солнечном свете они уже не казались ни таинственными, ни угрожающими. Медальон лежал поверх куртки, спокойный и — Геральт проверил — холодный. Возница долго, обстоятельно и нудно рассказывал про бушевавшую в ночь Саовины грозу и страшные молнии, что вспарывали темное ночное небо. Геральт дремал, убаюканный плавным ходом телеги и мурлыканием Лютика.

— Никак приехали, милсдари, — сказал с козел возница, вырывая Геральта из крепкого сна, куда он соскользнул как-то незаметно для себя. Разлепив глаза, ведьмак приподнялся на здоровом локте.

Они стояли на вершине холма. Внизу в золотистых сумерках блестели на солнце шпили и башенки славного города Бругге.

— Н-но, хорошие, — поторопил возница коней, и телега бойко покатилась под горку.

Геральт упал обратно на мешки. Час времени, чтобы телега добралась до городских ворот, у них еще был. Лютик снова принялся перебирать струны. Геральт прислушался.

Вновь седой ведьмак  
Вышел на большак,  
За плечо убрав длинный меч.  
А веселый бард,  
Что так любит фарт,  
Следом дал легко себя увлечь

— Что, вот прямо так? — не открывая глаз, поинтересовался Геральт.

— Ну, не прямо так откровенно, — фыркнул Лютик. — Кое-что придется опустить, кое-что приукрасить, но баллада получится сногсшибательная, клянусь подштанниками Мелитэле!

Геральт, здоровой рукой прикрывая глаза от лучей предзакатного солнца, тихо рассмеялся.

В конце концов, его ведьмачья работа была выполнена, работа Лютика только начиналась, и они оба были живы.

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> *Стреха - крыша;  
> **Саовина - или Замирание (ориг. Saovine) — один из праздников, торжественных магических дат людей и эльфов в мире Ведьмака. Празднуется в конце октября — начале ноября и символизирует приход темного времени года, когда жизнь отступает перед ледяным дыханием зимы;  
> ***Горнец — горшок (устар.);  
> ****Чванец, он же чван — сосуд, штоф, кружка, кувшин (устар.);  
> *****Каганец — светильник, состоящий из черепка с салом и фитиля;  
> ******Голик — веник без листьев (старорусское);  
> *******Локоть — старинная мера длины, 57-59 см.;


End file.
